deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Useful Notes Blog: Season 4
Well. After doing two Useful Notes Blogs so far, they were actually pretty fun to do. And considering that I was recommended to do it by fellow users when I said I could possibly be doing it. So, as such I'll be doing Useful Notes of the entirety of the Season. Like Para and Agent before me, so here's the notes: S4/E1: Amazo VS Metal Sonic Amazo History Developed by Professor Ivo, the project known by the name AMAZO was intended to be the pinnacle of accelerated evolution. Utilizing absorption cells designed to duplicate the abilities of super-powered beings, the nano-tech android could replicate anything from super-strength to telepathy. Death Battle Info *Gender: Male *Height: 8'5" *Weight: 485 lbs *Android *Created by Professor Ivo *Can copy powers, equipment and DNA **Has proven he doesn't even need to see them in order to copy someone's abilities *Red eyes as if he was Metal Man Copied Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Speed *Flight *Teleportation **Can teleport several lightyears away *Shape-Shifting *Reality Warping *Elasticity *Telepathy *Many, many others Copied Equipment *Green Lantern Ring *Wonder Woman 's lasso *Nth Metal Mace Feats *Teleported Oa, an entire planet to another dimension. And teleported it back later on *Wasn't concerned when the Green Lanterns threatened to destroy half of Earth to stop him *His very being is a hazard to humanity *Has the potential to destroy a universe *Escaped the Fortress of Solitude *Defeated Superboy , Green Arrow and Black Canary *Stomped Red Tornado Faults *His head has been shown to be a weakpoint Metal Sonic Sidenote: The notes in this blog were done by the user, ParaGoomba348. Please show him some support History The nefarious Dr. Eggman, tired of getting defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog game after game, decided he needed to build a robot that would actually give Sonic some trouble. He equipped the robot with the speed and abilities of Sonic, plus a bloodlust for the hedgehog. This robot would soon be named Metal Sonic, and to this day this robot is considered to be his Magnum Opus of his creations. Death Battle Info *Name: Metal Sonic *Age: Around a year old *Debut: Sonic CD (1993) *Dr. Eggman's ultimate creation *Despite constantly getting his butt kicked by Sonic, constantly returns to kill the hedgehog Weaponry and Abilities *Homing Attack *Spin Dash *Flight *Moves at speeds faster than Sonic himself *Claws *Black Shield *Chest Laser *Maximum Overdrive *Chaos Control - used in Sonic Heroes *255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine *Max Output - 55ps/600rpm *Max Torque - 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm Scan and Copy Ability *Can copy all of his opponents' abilities by scanning them *Has been used against every character in Sonic Heroes, and Silver the Hedgehog *Isn't subject to all the same downfalls these abilities can come with Speaking of Sonic Heroes, that is possibly the game that gave Metal Sonic his best abilities: Neo Metal Sonic *A sort of "Super mode" seen in Sonic Heroes *Can fire powerful bolts of lightning from his hands *Powerful enough to destroy Eggman's entire Final Fortress Metal Madness/Metal Overlord *Another "Super mode" *Can fire crystal beams from his torso *Can fire missiles *Equipped with flamethrowers on his hands *Can pick up and throw an Egg Fleet battleship with a single hand Feats *Without question, Eggman's best creation *Consistently trades blows with Sonic *Required the combined efforts of Team Super to defeat Metal Overlord *Nearly took over the entire world *Has used Chaos Control before *Really difficult to beat in Sonic the Fighters *Lifted Egg Fleet battleships effortlessly, and with one hand *Destroyed Final Fortress *Went through Sonic's story in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, or at least proved he was able to do so *Should realistically wipe the floor with Sonic every time *Is an adaptive killing machine always one step ahead of his opponents... Faults *...That is, until some Deus ex Machina ruins his day *Has malfunctioned before *Was once defeated by flying into a wall *PIS is something that screws him over in ways you wouldn't believe Advantages and Disadvantages Amazo Advantages *Sheer power, no Deus Ex Machina needed either *Plenty of variety *Nearly invulnerable to any kind of attack *Flight and teleportation gives him the mobility advantage *He's copied the speed of Flash , nuff said *Can also utilize stealth *Wouldn't malfunction Disadvantages *Abilities can get copied *Metal Sonic could possibly adapt *Metal Sonic's PiS wouldn't come into play, obviously XP Metal Sonic Advantages *Can copy Amazo's abilities, which renders his variety useless *Possibly able to adapt *He could realize he needs to attack the head.. Disadvantages *..but Amazo's near invulnerability would make this difficult *Malfunctioning, just. Malfunctioning *Mach 5 /=/ Flash's speed *Even as Metal Overlord he doesn't have the strength advantage *Amazo's shapeshifting *Mobility isn't as good as Amazo's Verdict ..Well. I've, put myself in an interesting situation. Amazo does have the potential to be universal level, but. This as far as I know hasn't been confirmed so this'd put him at around, Large Planet Level or higher. Mainly because he hasn't demonstrated his full potential, so Metal Overlord could make this close. If it wasn't for one thing, Reality Warping. The only thing that can absorb Amazo's abilities is Chaos Magic, which Metal Sonic doesn't have. And Amazo can pretty much teleport Metal Sonic into the sun, combine that with the fact that Amazo would still have teleportation, and Amazo doesn't gain the weaknesses of an ability like MS does when copying. Turns out I can't say Metal Sonic sarcastically this time, because the winner seemingly is Amazo. S4/E2: Guts VS Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) Guts Oh boy, this History is gonna be fun: History Guts' life has been hell since day one. After being born from the corpse of his hanged mother, a group of mercenaries lead by Gambino found the infant with Sys taking him in as her child before she died during the plague. Gambino reluctantly trains Guts in combat at the age of six and the boy took his first life at age nine. Guts later killed Gambino after having enough of the abuses he suffered from his foster father, making a living as a freelance mercenary until he was recruited into the Band of the Hawk once defeated by the band's leader Griffith . Though a confidant to Griffith as they were employed by the King of Midland, Guts realized he and the other band members were nothing more to Griffith than tools for his own agenda. This influenced Guts' decision to leave the Band of the Hawk with Griffith not taking it well as his life took a downward spiral. That moment played a pivotal role in Griffith sacrificing his humanity by offering his rescuers to the demons. It was only with the help of the Skull Knight that Guts escaped the nightmarish fate of the band alongside his lover Casca, though the former lost his left arm and right eye while forced to watch the latter violated by Griffith after he transformed into an archdemon with Guts's unborn child deformed as a consequence. Taking the title of the Black Swordsman, Guts becomes a demon hunter dedicated to kill those like Griffith who sold their souls and became demons. Death Battle Info *Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm *Weight: 230 lbs/104.3 kg *Also known as The Black Swordsman *Occupation: Mercenary *Mentors: Gambino, Griffith, Godo *Branded sacrifice to Femto *Former Hawk's Raiders commander *Trained to fight since the age of 6 *Hates the weak *One of the most badass Anime Protagonists in history Guts while a swordsmen, has a decently sized arsenal: Arsenal *Mechanical Hand **Cannon Arm **Repeater Crossbow **Flame Gun **Magnetized to better grip sword **Even just a punch from this can bust a head open *Miniature Bombs **Explosive radius: 15 ft/4.6 m **Approx. the size of a golf ball **Spiked for sticking to foes *Throwing Knives 5 *Short Dagger **Useless when compared to.. Dragonslayer *Length: 6'6"/198 cm *Weight: Approx. 400 lbs/180 kg *Forged by Godo *Made of steel, yet somehow stronger than steel *Resides in both the physical & astral planes of existence simultaneously *Cuts through pillars, which are stronger than normal pillars with ease *Despite how monsterous this sword is, Guts can carry it with his mouth But when all of that isn't enough.. Berserker Armor *Allows him to surpass his subconscious limits *Boosts his strength enough to push back the mast of a ship *Boosts his speed to dodge a tornado *Can't feel any pain, and holds Guts together *Can still use his Cannon Arm *Grants Guts night vision *Allows him to CUT TORNADOES, I am dead fucking serious. Now this, this is gonna be fun: Feats *Survived: **Jumping into fire **Crushed **Stabbed **A fall all the way from the sky to the ground **Electrocuted **Getting attacked by 1,000 punches at the same time *Blocked Faster Than Eyesight attacks *Traded blows with Zodd the Immortal *Fought so fast he looked like a tornado (Christ, what is it with Berserk and tornadoes) *Made soldiers hit themselves due to his speed *The anime version of Batman when it comes to somehow not being superhuman *Killed many, many soldiers and demons alike **Including a female demon Guts was banging before killing her Faults *In his Berserker Armor he cannot stop fighting or take it off by himself *In Berserker Armor, he can still have his bones break by high impact techniques *Has a lot, and I mean a lot of trauma Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) I told you these Histories would be fun: History Ganta Igarashi was a young, generally harmless boy who was shielded from all the atrocities committed around him daily (usually those involving Shiro ). One day, a mysterious figure dubbed "The Red Man" mass-murdered his classmates and injured Ganta, all the while planting a mysterious red crystal on his chest. Ganta's story only got worse as he was actually framed for murdering his classmates, and somehow there was video evidence of him saying he would do it even though he said no such things. It was from there that he was sentenced to Deadman Wonderland (Which is somehow legal in their world), where he would fight for his life daily just to see the next day by getting candy, under the alias "Woodpecker". Death Battle Info *Name: Ganta Igarashi *Aliases: Woodpecker, N° 5580, Maruta *Age: 14 *Occupation: Middle School Student, Deadman Wonderland prisoner *Affiliations: Scar Chain, Infiltration Team *Shiro's Best Friend *Uses the Branch of Sin, given by " The Red Man" Ganta Gun *Uses Ganta's blood as bullets *But the bullets with the Ganta Gun actually go faster than an average gun would fire *Can shatter large boulders *Can be hazardous to Ganta if used too frequently Supersonic Ganta Gun *Fires slimmer blood bullets *Branch of Sin's version of a Machine Gun *Even faster than the Ganta Gun *Pierces objects *Nowhere near as hazardous as the Ganta Gun Ganbare Gun *Ganta's most powerful attack, and his favorite *Bullets explode upon contact *Powerful enough to destroy Deadman Wonderland entirely *It may be his most powerful, but also his most hazardous Physical Attributes *Peak-human Speed *Superhuman Reflexes **Dodged attacks moving at the speed of sound *Physical Strength above the average human *Superhuman Durability/Endurance **Which allows him to survive getting: Beaten by Shiro, severe cuts, stabbed, blunt force trauma, anemia, electrocution and Branch of Sin attacks Feats *Survived the Dog Race, which killed everybody who competed except for him and Shiro *Defeated Crow in a fight *Not only escaped, but destroyed Deadman Wonderland *Helped Shiro in defeated Shishito Madoka **But it wasn't that other Madoka *Killed Hagire Rinchiro *Fought THE Wretched Egg to a standstill Faults *His strongest attacks can cause Blood-Loss or Anemia, especially Ganbare Gun *Shounen Rule. Just. Shounen Rule Advantages and Disadvantages Guts Advantages *Physically stronger *Variety of arsenal *Much faster *More Durable? *Far greater experience *Has made it through even worse conditions than Ganta *Can stall out Ganta *Tornado cutting, while wouldn't play into this battle at all. Is still fucking hilarious Disadvantages *As his weapon is the Dragonslayer, wounds and cuts would give Branch of Sin an advantage *Trauma *Has a possibility of dying to the Ganbare Gun Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) Advantages *Ganbare Gun has more Destructive Capacity than Guts' weapons *Durable in his own right *Better reflexes? *Branch of Sin would be extremly useful in this fight *Willpower Disadvantages *Weaker physically *Slower *Much less experience *Has trouble with foes that Guts would have no problem with *Ganbare Gun can backfire badly *Branch of Sin can also turn from his greatest strength into his greatest weakness Verdict Well, the least I can say is that this was another fight that was closer than I thought it would be. Guts is physically stronger, faster and more durable arguably. But Ganta can react to most of his attacks, and he's durable in his own right too. Not to mention, the Ganbare Gun is extremely destructive. And, believe it or not Ganta could take the win with that. Then Berserker Armor. Berserker Armor would overwhelm Ganta in ways you wouldn't believe, he could stall Ganta that he ends up getting bloodloss and/or falling unconscious. And for Ganta, unconsciousness might as well be death. And Guts in the Berserker Armor can survive or avoid anything Ganta can throw at him. Even potentially reflecting it That combined with the Branch of Sin's capability to be Ganta's biggest weakness if used too much, which in a fight like this. He'd have to use it quite a bit, I love both of these characters and their respective animes. But when you get right down to it, the winner of this fight is gonna turn out to be the Black Swordsman himself, Guts. Poor Ganta, not only was his life pretty much ruined. He's one step closer to Buttmonkey Land, which is almost worse than Deadman Wonderland if you ask me. S4/E3: Poison Ivy VS Kurama the Yoko Poison Ivy History Botanist Pamela Lillian Isley was born from a wealthy family with a rare a skin condition that prevented her from leaving her home with only her garden her personal haven when her mother was murdered by her father. Eventually graduating college, using her skills to use pheromone pills to graduate with honors, Isley become an apprentice to Dr. Jason Woodrue in the Bio-Chemistry division of Wayne Enterprises to create hybridize plants with animal DNA to fight back against "the thoughtless ravages of man." But Woodrue is later revealed to be using Isley's research for his agenda with Isley finding herself exposed to the various plant toxins and poisons before left for dead. However, the attempt on her life turned Isley into a plant-human hybrid with chlorophyll for blood and venom in her lips. The transition also had a psychotic effect on Isley's mindset, turning her from a wallflower to fully bloomed sociopath who enacts revenge on those who wronged her before deciding to become an eco-terrorist with Gotham City the first city to become a site for botanical supremacy. Death Battle Info *Name: Pamela Lillian Isley *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 115 lbs *One of Batman's deadliest enemies *Connection to the Green World is as strong as Swamp Thing's *A bit, overly sexualized Physical Attributes *Superhuman Durability and Endurance *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Strength *Genius-Level Intellect *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Uses fanservice as a weapon Plant Manipulation *Poisons **Which she's immune to *Toxins *Truth Serums and Love Potions *Can create animated plant-creatures to do her bidding **Has control over all plant-life *Vines as extra limbs Feats *Controlled Superman with her toxins *Healed Harley Quinn *Escaped Arkham *Defeated Clayface with the help of Batman *Defeated both Catwoman and Harley Quinn by herself *Defeated Batman and Robin Faults *Insanity *Strong-minded people are immune to her pheromones **Inability to bear children Kurama As a sidenote, I'm only including attacks from the Anime, Manga and the Movies. So there won't be Death Ray among other Video Game exclusive techniques here History Kurama was once a master thief renowned as the Legendary Bandit and an A-class ranked fox-demon. At some point, he and his second-in-command, Yomi, decided to gain power through theft of very valuable items from secure facilities in Makai, even gaining a group of like-minded individuals. However, too many of his lieutenant's impulsive and rash decisions of acting on his own, had cost Yoko several of his men, and had to save Yomi several times in the past. Eventually, Yoko sent a hitman to punish Yomi, using false information of a well guarded treasure as bait; the assailant would blind him and Yoko left him for dead. Sometime afterward, he met Kuronue, a fellow thief, who shared similar values to him, becoming good friends who would steal various important artifacts together. Eventually, after successfully obtaining some rare antiquity, they fell into a trap of shooting bamboos, that would mortally wound Kuronue. After hearing his friend's pleading to leave him behind, Yoko reluctantly left to once again be alone to thieve by himself. About 15 years ago, he was mortally wounded by one of the Spirit World's Elite Soldiers after a failed theft, and was forced to retreat to the human world. He implanted his soul into Shiori Minamino's unborn child. He only planned on staying in the human world long enough to regain his energy, but he hadn't planned on caring for his human mother. Putting on an act before the day would come, however, he discovered emotional empathy and feelings during a childhood incident, where Shiori selflessly saved him from falling onto a floor of broken glass at the cost of permanent scars on her arms. As he grew up, his mother grew ill, forcing him to join forces with Hiei and another demon named Gouki, to steal from Spirit World to receive an artifact capable of saving his mother's life, the Forlorn Hope. His life was spared, in the process of sacrificing it, by Yusuke's willigness to sacrifice himself to save Kurama and his mother because he knew that if Kurama had died, Kurama's mother would hurt from the loss of her only child, just like his mom did when he had first died. Afterward, he would be indebted to Yusuke Urameshi for the selfless deed. Death Battle Info *Also known as Shuichi Minamino *Soul of a Fox Demon fused with a Human *Age: 15 Physically (1000+ years in actuality) *Affiliation: Team Urameshi, Team Yomi *Totally not Inuyasha Phyiscal Attributes *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Agility *Genius-Level Intellect *Superhuman Scent *Adept martial artist *Centuries of experience Plant Manipulation *Uses Spirit Energy to manipulate plants *Usually carries seeds and roses to his advanage *Accelerate the growth rate of plants to his leisure *Can use seeds, leaves, flowers, and even weeds as weapons Rose Whip *His signature weapon *Easily hacks off limbs, and can cut through solid stone and even steel *Can block projectiles, and be used as a rope *Pulls off techniques like the Rose Whiplash and Rose Whip Thorn Wheel *He can wield this with..his hair. Techniques *Petals and Thorns **A whirlwind of razor sharp petals *Seed of the Death Plant **Sealed in the opponent, and bursts out flowers in the opponents body, killing them **Paralyzes opponents once fully rooted, although can be removed by the opponent beforehand *Sinning Tree **Leaves target completely immobile **Makes foes either suffer for eternity, or display never-ending hallucinations until they're dead *Blood Sucking Plant **Tracks victims by smelling their blood, and can drain foe's blood in seconds *Bamboo Forest **Creates a large abundance of bamboo pikes which impales the opponent several times *Pseudo-Creature **Parasite that merges with its host, and makes the foe immobile Yoko Kurama *Kurama's past life *Can transform at will *More cold, ruthless and sadistic than normal Kurama *Upper S-Class Demon *Superior demon energy, durability, speed and reactions *Transformation occurs almost instantly Techniques *Death Tree **Carnivorous tree with saliva capable of melting flesh and bone in less than a minute **Was only used to intimidate Ura Urashima *Ojigi Plant **Shoots steams of demonic energy **Has large mouths for biting **Closes it's leaves around it's prey, crushing them to death *Floating Leaf **Only used for gliding from place to place, but can keep Kurama in the air for long periods of time *Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine **Wraps around Kurama's arm **Directly pierces through armored foes *Super Thorn Whiplash **Longer and more powerful version of the Rose Whip Feats *Helped steal 3 artifacts from the Spirit World *Defeated Genbu of the 4 Saint Beasts, Shigure, 1 of the 4 Nether Gods and even the immortal Elder Toguro *Helped to stop a terrorist organization in Spirit World *Assisted in defeat of "Game Master" *Defeated numerous opponents in the Dark Tournament *King of inside jokes between me and Chesk when it comes to Yoko Littner Faults *Tends to go easy on opponents at first *Doesn't start strategizing right away *The lives of his loved ones can be used against him *Only uses Yoko Kurama as a last resort *Spirit Energy can become exhausted, making it difficult to manipulate plants *Has a bad habit of getting injured in just about every fight he's in Advantages and Disadvantages Poison Ivy Advantages *Can possibly control some of Kurama's arsenal *Superior brute strength *Numbers advantage through plant creation *Can gain the upper hand at the start *Could possibly exhaust Kurama's Spirit Energy.. Disadvantages *..but Kurama's plenty of ways to kill her off would make this difficult *Less destructive force *Less intelligent *Less durable *Insanity *Less agile *Pheromones would be useless against Kurama Kurama the Yoko Advantages *Wider variety *Even if Kurama gets binded he can still fight *Agility advantage *Better durability *Yoko Kurama could very well overwhelm Ivy *Much more intelligent *Would know how to counter Ivy's poisons *Experience Disadvantages *Less brute strength, despite Kurama hardly using this *Some of his arsenal can be used against him *Would go easy on Ivy at first *Has a tendancy to get injured a lot *Some of his arsenal isn't used for combat Verdict This is decently close. Ivy has the superior brute strength, hand-to-hand combat prowess, and with Kurama underestimating his foes at first Ivy could get a head start. The tough part is when Kurama starts to strategize, as well as his numerous ways to kill off Ivy. The Rose Whip would be able to take on Ivy's plant beings, even the mutant ones. And ontop of this, Yoko Kurama can very well overwhelm Ivy. As it's arsenal is completely brutal, like the Death Tree and Ojigi Plant. Hell, even if Kurama's energy is exhausted. Sinning Tree can be used rather well, in which case. GG Ivy Ivy's a rather good villain, and a excellent member of Batman's rogues gallery. But sadly Kurama's deadly arsenal topped off with his intelligence and durability, makes it so the Fox Demon, Kurama takes it. S4/E4: Raven VS Inuyasha Raven A lil' glimpse of why Raven's the powerhouse of the Teen Titans (Not using Teen Titans! Raven FYI) we go, starting with her origin: History Born as a Half-Human, Half-Demon due to the demon Trigon raping the Azarathian human Arella. Growing up in the alternate dimension of Azarath, she was taught how to control her emotions by the mystic leader of the pasifictic inhabitants of Azarath, Azar. Raven had feared that if she fealt any strong emotions, she'd get possessed by her father's demon energy inside of her. Upon Azar's death, Raven was now being raised by Arella. And at her 16th Birthday, she had her first confrontation with Trigon. And she learned that Trigon planned to come to her dimension, as a result she ended up forming the New Teen Titans, and ended up defeating Trigon doing so. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Rachel Roth *Race: Azarathian, Half-Human Half Demon *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 110 lbs *Alias: Pride *Brother Blood attempted to marry her once Empathy *Can absorb the pain of dying people, which while it doesn't heal them it eases their suffering *Can also absorb rage *Steals emotions from others, making them emotionally numb *Can also actually use rapid healing, but this cannot be done to major injuries Soul-Self *Raven's spirit *Projected as a black form of her body, or a raven *Can function as a pocket for inter-dimensional space *Can teleport herself along with others by enveloping them *Can use this for therapeutic purposes *Can also enter an opponent's mind, and render them unconscious Misc. Abilities *Generate and manipulate darkness *Telepathic and telekinetic abilities *Limited chronokinesis *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Sorcery *Seeding *Inducing and amplifying pride Feats *Annihilated an entire cult *One-Shotted the titans *Mindfucked Brother Blood *Beat the shit out of Envy *Defeated her family in one shot *One-Shotted a herd of demons, twice *Rapidly cooled Bombshell Faults *Needs to keep her emotions in tact *Nearly died when trying to heal a major injury *Soul-Self use has a 5-Minute time limit before Psychic Pain begins to inflict her *Amplifying pride causes side effects, which are spells inflicting nausea and vomiting Inuyasha We've covered Kurama, now we shall cover who is pretty much the same character: History Born to his demon father Inu no Taishō and the human woman Izayoi, he was treated as an outcast by humans and demons for being a half-breed. After his mother passed away, he was tired of being helpless and sought out the Shikon Jewel to turn him into a full yokai. But he began to have a change of heart after befriending and falling in love with the miko Kikyo , where he considered using the jewel to become a full human. After both were manipulated by the hanyou Naraku , Kikyo fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, sealing him into a tree. He would awaken fifty years later when he encountered Kagome Higurashi , the modern incarnation of Kikyo and the two of them, alongside other friends, worked together to track down the Shikon Jewel's shards and stop Naraku. Death Battle Info *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 144 lbs *Age: 200+ years Old (physically appears 15) *Inu Hanyō *Name translates to "Dog Forest Spirit" *Son of Inu no Taishō *Married to Kagome Higurashi *Expert of faceplanting on bridges This is gonna be a long one: Demonic Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Can Lift a Maximum of 20 Tons **Capable of Uprooting Trees, Lifting Boulders, and Through Walls & Solid Steel *Superhuman Speed **Outruns Horses **Capable of Gliding and Slowing His Falls **At Maximum, Can Clear Three Mountain Peaks *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Durability **Survives Extreme Blunt Force Trauma Which Includes Falling Off Several Stories and Getting Smashed Into Rocks So Hard, That It Breaks **Can Survive Impalement *Superhuman Senses **Can Hear Whispers From Great Distances **Can Smell From Great Distances and Track People Down From Scent Alone **Akin to a Dog, Sense of Smell is 10,000,000 Times Greater Than Humans **Hears Four Times Greater Than Humans *Regeneration **Regrew a Tooth in a Single Day **Showed No Scars After Getting a Sword To the Shoulder and a Hole Through His Stomach *Able to use moves like the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and Blades of Blood Robe of the Fire-Rat *Completely fireproof *Stronger than any man-made armor *The robe itself is also regenerative *Can shatter un-empowered human weapons once impacting it *Absorbs the pressure from High-Powered Explosives Tessaiga *Created by the elderly swordsmith Tōtōsai *Translated to "Iron Crushing Fang" *Forged from the fang of his father and later reforged from his own fang *Has a mind of its own *Appears as a rusty katana at first *Burns full yōkai who attempt to touch it True Form *Sword Pressure *Wind Scar *Backlash Wave Red Tessaiga *Cuts through yōki barriers, including Naraku's *Can't however cut through holy barriers *Enhanced Wind Scar Diamond Tessaiga *Adamant Barrage *Can be combined with Wind Scar to make it even stronger *Dissolves barriers Red Tessaiga can't Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga *Yōki absorption *Able to cut Yōketsu Flaming Tessaiga *Only used once *Flame Attack *Resonance Black Tessaiga *Meidō Zangetsuha *Meidō Blades *Sends anyone who is hit directly to the netherworld *Only the Shikon Jewel was able to survive it's full power Tessaiga's Sheath *Composed of the wood of Bokusenō *Can resist or even deflect yoki attacks *Can crack and break if struck continuously *Capable of summoning Tessaiga Yōkai Form *Transforms when Tessaiga is out of reach, and Inu's life is in danger *Physical strength more than doubles, able to send demons flying beyond the horizon with just his punches *Only feels rage *Feral, practically mindless, and can't distinguish friend from foe *Allows him to continuously fight until either his body gives out or is destroyed Feats *One-Shotted Mistress Centipede, who had absorbed the Shikon Jewel at the time *Destroyed a hill-sized creature with Wind Scar *Dodged lightning *Inume (Inuyasha X Kagome) is the second most glorious canon anime ship in my eye, second only to NaLu Faults *Without his sheath or robe, he is more vulnerable to harm *Never been one of strategy *Quick to anger *Outclassed by his older brother, Sesshōmaru Advantages and Disadvantages Raven Advantages *Mind tricks play a major factor *Can absorb Inu's mindless rage as a Yōkai *Ontop of this can disarm Inu from Tessaiga *Has defeated stronger foes in one shot *Most likely superior when it comes to strategy *More destructive, and this could very well overwhelm Inu Disadvantages *Less physical strength *Lesser healing abilities Inuyasha Advantages *Plenty of Tessaiga transformations to keep Raven on her toes *Has fought plenty of powerful demons in his own right *Reaction speed *Robe of the Fire-Rat and Sheath can take some of Raven's misc. abilities Disadvantages *Vulnerable to Raven's psionic abilities *In a fight like this, Inu would need to strategize *If his rage is absorbed when he's in Yōkai, he's wide-open for attacks Verdict Okay, so. As you can probably guess I've discluded DCAU Raven, as DCAU tends to make foes rather weaker than their original counterparts when you're name doesn't start with A and end with mazo. So, with Comics Raven taken into account. And with the stressful research of her out of the way, who wins? ..well. Inu has plenty of destructive potential, as well as transformations. Hell, he could use a Battlefield Removal with Black Tessaiga..if it wasn't for 3 major factors. Firstly is the teleporation, Raven has demonstrated the ability to teleport and fight at the same time. Utilizing this, she'd probably never get hit by Black Tessaiga at all. Second, is the psionic abilities. Raven could very easily take advantage of Inu's mind, and begin to attack it through telepathy. And her telekinesis could very well disarm Inu's Tessaiga, which would lead to her third advantage Lastly, her empathetic abilities. There's a reason why this is Raven's most useful technique, as once Inu transforms she can literally absorb the rage from him, and once that goes away. It renders him emotionally numb, which leaves him wide-open for attacks. So, while I very much prefer Inuyasha, I have to hand this victory over to Raven S4/E5: Seras Victoria VS Lady Seras Victoria History Seras had a dark history from the start, while her full history is unknown. One day her father, a police officer got too far into an undercover mission which resulted in the group he infiltrated to trace him back home and brutally murder him. Seras' mother hid in her closet only for the group to murder her as well. Distraught, Seras charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye before getting shot in the gut. Seras now lived a violent life in an orphanage before becoming a Police Officer, only to get held hostage by a vampire disguised as a priest with the intent to rape her. That is until Alucard showed up and shot through her in order to kill her captor, in her final moments of humanity she was given a choice to either die as a human or become a vampire. And ultimately chose to be a vampire, now employed by the Hellsing Organizaton Death Battle Info *Name: Seras Victoria *Age: 19 (49 in the time-skip) *Species: True Vampire *Affiliation: Hellsing Organization *"Big Titty Police Girl" as Alucard describes Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed & Reflexes *Regeneration *Advanced Marksmanship *Shapeshifting *Superhuman Senses Harkonnen *Seras Victoria's signature weapon *Weight: 120 lbs *Superior to a majority of military weapons *Depleted uranium with silver rounds *As well as incendiary napalm rounds *Walter claims it has enough firepower to destroy a tank *Bitches love cannons Harkonnen II *The heaviest and most destructive of Seras' arsenal *Weight: Aprox. 760 lbs *Range of 4 kilometers *Pair of 30mm Autocannons along with 2 large ammunition boxes *Pairs of cannons double as a grenade launcher *Able to destroy a barrage of Milennium's missiles in midair, and even one of their airships True Vampire *Uses then when embracing her vampiric nature *Grants access to higher level powers *Manipulation over shadow matter *Able to do battle with the Captain and Millenium's greatest soldier on equal terms *Ability to shapeshift her arm *Inherited some of Alucard's powers Feats *Ran faster than bullets at close range *Destroyed a few dozen gouls in seconds when in a blood rage *Extremely high recoil weapons prove to be no problem for Seras *Sent somebody flying with three finger flicks *Regenerated in 3-5 minutes from multiple holy-knife holes True Vampire *Rips through, and even jumps through steel *Escaped a burning zeppelin *Blocked machine gun fire with her shadow arm *Regenerated from getting sliced up in seconds Faults *Power isn't fully measured *Highly emotional *Prone to fear *Naturally gentle Lady History As a baby, Lady was named "Mary" by her father, Arkham, who inherited the blood of the legendary priestess whom Sparda had slain to seal the Temen-ni-gru. However, at some point her father became obsessed with the legend and the possibility of obtaining Sparda's power, and slew Kalina Ann, his wife and Lady's mother. At this, Lady disowned him and renounced her name, before committing to the path of a Devil Hunter, slaying the demons who she blamed for corrupting her father. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Mary *Species: Human *Very fierce, but has a sendimental side *May or may not have a crush on Dante *Used to hate all demons Abilities *Marksmenship *Agility *Hand-to-hand combat *Talented Devil Hunter Arsenal *Kalina Ann *VZ.61 Scorpion Sub Machinegun *CZ-75 Handgun *1974 Ducati 750 Supersport Feats *Easily able to kill most demons *Shrugged off getting stabbed in the leg *Landed the killing blow on Arkham *Disarmed Trish *Went toe-to-toe with Trish for a short amount of time, despite Trish having superior demon abilities *Was also able to fight against Dante Faults *Humiliated by Dante *No real superpowers Advantages and Disadvantages Seras Victoria Advantages *Superior strength *Superior speed *Superior durability *Superior stamina *Superior firepower *Regeneration *True Vampire could very well overwhelm Lady *In addition the Shadow Arm can practically take anything Lady can throw at her Disadvantages *Lady has experience fighting demons *Kalina Anne has the potential to combat Seras at first *Emotions can get in the way, as well as pacifism Lady Advantages *Experience advantage *Plenty of agility *Plenty of firepower in her own right *Could potentially even fight off Seras for a little while Disadvantages *Has the disadvantage in all of the physical categories *Hasn't been able to win against stronger demons, like Seras would be *Seras' True Vampire can screw her over *Seras has a counter for practically everything Lady can dish out Verdict ..hoo boy. Sadly, while my previous fights in the season weren't entirely stomps, as the foes there had the potential to come out victorious. This is the first, complete stomp fight of the season, and it's a very uphill battle for Lady on this one. Sure, she has experience and plenty of agility. But that's where her real advantages end, Seras has the superiority in everything else. Including firepower, which is what the fight will pretty much come down too, unless True Vampire comes into play. Which'll make things even easier for Seras, Lady may have plenty of firepower. But that'll do two thirds of fuck all when Seras' is better, and experience won't do anything in this fight either. I have nothing against Lady, far from it. But ultimately no matter True Vampire comes into play or not, I'm predicting a win for the Police Girl, Seras. S4/E6: Palutena VS Eden Palutena History Lady Palutena was 22 years old when she ascended to godhood. One day she found a young, wingless angel who she named 'Pit ' and took him in, adopting a mother-mentor figure towards him. Not long afterward, she was informed of her fellow goddess Medusa terrorizing humanity and turned her into a horrible monster as punishment. This backfired horribly when Medusa kidnapped her and Pit had to come save her. Since then, she formed her own army and helped them out from the sidelines. Death Battle Info *Age: Physically 22 *Goddess of Light *Leader of the Centurions *Tends to tease Pit, a lot *Wields a staff and shield Levitation *Doesn't need wings in order to pull it off *Used effortlessly *Potentially indefinite Staff Projectiles *Balls of light projectiles *Blinding light *Slow Homing light *Slow Halo, which fires it's own projectiles *Palutena Glam Buster, which creates a black hole before firing a Mega Laser Melee & Support Abilities *Staff can be used as a melee weapon *Angelic Missile *Counter-Attack *Reflect Barrier, which does exactly what you think *Warp, which also does exactly what you think *Light Weight, which allows her to move at fast speeds *Jump Glide *Rocket Jump Power of Weak-Point Exposure *Detects weak-points *Used through the "Super Palutena-Sensor" *The potential of this ability is not fully known Feats *Threw Skyworld with Telekinesis *One-Shotted Hedraw's body with the Mega Laser *Has been leading her own army Faults *Was defeated by Pit, despite him holding back *Seemingly pacifistic, as well as unfocused at times *Typically a non-combatant **And because of this she has a MASSIVE problem with lack of feats Eden History Eden is the son of Arlia, the Arlian Goddess of Love and the Main Goddess. He is an angel, made apparent by the wings either side of his head, and lives with his mother in The Valley of the Goddesses, The Valley for short. He was loved and respected by the Arlian Goddesses, but life suddenly took a turn for the worst when news came in that Emperor Harlis - an alien warlord hell-bent on claiming home planets and their energy resources - was on his way to Arlion, the latest of the Goddess' planets of inhabited life. With only a month before his arrival, Eden had to be trained to be able to defend Arlion from Emperor Harlis' wrath. Death Battle Info *Birth Name: Eden Arlia *Title: Lord Eden; The Prince of Love *Age: 200 (10 in human years) *Height: 4'3" / 130 cm *Weight: 82.5 lbs / 42 kg *Arlian IQ: 107 *Trained in the art of Djan-Oa **Also trained in the art of being the biggest buttmonkey this wiki's ever known Flight *Uses wings for flight *Duration of flight is depentant on Eden's energy Goddess Powers *Arlia: Healing Factor *Millaine: Prolonged Youth *Lazkatan: Increased power *Ponzil: Rapid flight speed at an average of 275 MPH * *Satika: Increased learning capability *Satzu: Increased combat capability *Gaiana: Control over the environment in close vicinity Teleportation to The Valley * *Can bring Eden and any object or person in contact with him *Requires a lot of Eden's energy Djan-Oa *Currently at level 3 out of 5 maximum levels *Focuses on defense and counter-attacks *Hand-to-hand combat style *Also utilizes fighting with poles and swordplay Blade of Solaria *Forged by Satzu *Holds Eden's crystal shadow *Indestructable *Angel Bullets *Electric Pulse *Gaia Cannon, which one of if not Eden's most destructive ability Sezter Staff *Length: 121.9 cm *Forged by Satzu *Infused with Eden's own energy *Can also be used as a spear Goddess Gauntlets *Forged by Gaiana *Reinforced steel laced with diamond *Primary uses is in hand-to-hand combat *Summoned by Eden with his own energy Life Band *Forged by Satika and Millanie * *Red gem (Gaia Crystal) holds Eden's Life Force *Worn at all times *Life Force can be recharged while in The Valley Life Force * *Contained by all living things and Arlian Angels *Duration varies depending on damage taken *For Arlian Angels, prevents the cutting off of all body parts with the exception of the head *Draining 1% manually from standard damage = 9 minutes Warbreaker Suit * *Height: 9 ft / 2.7 meters *Weight: 4.3 tons / 3,900 kg *Technical name: Mark 19 Tactical Assault Unit *Stolen technology from Emperor Harlis *Made to suit Eden *Has a Shield, Pulse sword and Shoulder-mounted energy cannon to boot * *Potentially Eden's best weapon minus Gaia Cannon Feats * *So far has kept Arlion safe from Emperor Harlis *Reached Level 3 Djan-Oa in the space of a month *Beat Ponzil, Goddess of Speed in a 1,500 mile flight race *Was impaled by Lazkatan's fist and survived *Held his own against Emperor Harlis, Conquest and Black Baron, among other villains *Punched through a stone brick without the Goddess Gauntlets Faults * *Usually pacifist *Body parts on the head (eg eyes) not protected by Life Force *Healing factor has been known to fail after taking too much damage *Young, so not too good at strategy *The majority of Arlion's populace either don't like him or don't see him as the needed hero *Bested by Emperor Harlis in first encounter *Will instantly die if the red gem on the Life Band is destroyed (or, alternatively, if he is decapitated) *Most major attacks require a lot of Eden's energy *Warbreaker Suit is weak to strong electrical discharges *Not exactly the best pilot of the Warbreaker Suit... *Has yet to tap into the Ascension Form Advantages and Disadvantages Palutena Advantages *Most of Eden's attacks rely on a lot of his energy, so Palu won't have to worry about getting bombarded by them *Potentially indefinent levitation can help against Eden's flight *Faster with Light Weight (Only on foot) *Telekinesis can very well overwhelm Eden *Reflect Barrier will also prove useful *Holds a practically endless arsenal *Even if she can't shatter the Red Gem, if she depletes Eden's Life Force Energy than GG Eden Disadvantages *Non-combatant most of the time *Warbreaker Suit will prove to be a very tough weapon to overcome *Pacifism and generally flighty personality can get in the way *More focused on Long-Ranged combat than Short-Ranged *Assumingly has less durability Eden Advantages *Assumingly more durable *Flight speed *Red Gem will be difficult for Palu to hit due to it's size *Physically stronger *Hand-to-hand combat ability exceeds Palu's *Decent enough training *Warbreaker Suit can help fend her off Disadvantages *Never tapped into Ascension Form, which would assume to be Eden's best hope *Not as great long-range ability *Just as much of a pacifist as Eden *Slower on foot *Reflect Barrier, Telekinesis, and Palutena Glam Buster would be difficult to combat *Can get constantly barraged by Palu's endless arsenal on top of that *Even if the Weak-Point Exposure isn't as useful as one would except, he can be rendered helpless when his Life-Force reaches 0% *The fact that his stronger abilities require a lot of his energy, it could result in a downfall *More of a buttmonkey Verdict ..sweet christ this verdict, it's been changing ever since I've been doing research, and this is the 6th time that it has done such. No really, my previous battles like Axey VS Segata, Hellboy VS Etrigan and Annie VS Freddie are nothing compared to how much of a pain this has been to research. But here we go, and mainly this is because of Palu's lack of feats. I'm predicting a win for the Arlian Angel on this one Now to debunking some feats. The island feat, while it's still impressive..there's like, zero scale. It's above Building-Level aprox. but, that's about it. The Hedraw feat, there isn't a set durability for Hedraw and he's assumingly Wall-Level. Eden's above that, and the Medusa feat was also disproved as. While yes it seems impressive that Pit seemingly had to use the Three Sacred Treasures in order to harm Medusa, but no, Pit can still harm Medusa without it. Once those have been taken out of the equation, Palu has like Zelda levels of Featlessness, granting this win to Eden. But seriously, this battle has completely drained me of my researching abilities and I literally feel like my head's gonna split in two. So I'll probably lay off DBs for a few days or so, because this was just way too much. BONUS: Shiro VS Kaede Shiro Sidenote: Like Metal Sonic, these notes were by ParaGoomba348. While I did add a few extra things it'd still be best supporting his works History Shiro was born as the test subject of Hagire Rinichirō and Sorae Igarashi, and the two of them would constantly do experiments on her to see if they could improve a human's immune system. When she wasn't being tested on in inhumane ways, she was playing with her close friend, Ganta Igarashi. After Ganta's life was threatened by a rabid dog, Shiro took out the dog with a single jump and then vowed to be Ganta's "Ace Man" (a superhero they both loved) and would protect him from danger at every turn. However, as time went on, it became apparent that the experiments weren't working, and parts of her body would constantly fall off. She had to have those parts sewn back on, and this would cause her immense pain. To cope with the pain, she adopted a sadistic, menacing split personality. Her regular personality was the bubbly and energetic Shiro, but she would go into a new persona known as the Wretched Egg, where she would become a sadist and murderer. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Shiro (no last name given) *Alias: The Wretched Egg, The Red Man *Age: 15 (beginning), 17 (end) *The Original Sin *First Branch of Sin user *Has a split personality Regeneration *The result of Hagire's and Sorae's experiments *Can regenerate removal of body parts and broken bones *Reason given for regeneration: Her blood boils and recreates the flesh of the organs Branch of Sin *Weaponizes her own blood *Strong enough to pierce through a thick wall of Shishito Madoka's Branch of Sin *Never runs out of blood because of her regeneration *Weaker than her Wretched Egg version In case her Branch of Sin doesn't work, she has her own physicality to back her up: Improved Physicality *Can leap across long distances *Could kill a person with only a few physical attacks *Strong enough to pierce through metal Wretched Egg Regeneration (As Wretched Egg) *Slightly better and faster than that of Shiro's *Able to regenerate from Ganta Igarashi's strongest attacks (he can destroy all of Deadman Wonderland with a single attack) Branch of Sin (As Wretched Egg) *Capable of wiping out an entire school in a single attack *Can create a large hurricane with her attacks *Never runs out of blood because of her regeneration *Her strongest attacks can create earthquakes **11.3 Strength Earthquakes on the Richter scale *Blood can take many forms and be used in many different ways, including: **Whips **Guns **Fists **Nets *Can create a Red Crystal, which gives a person the ability to use Branch of Sin Improved Physicality (As Wretched Egg) *Flight *Body is very durable, healing factor aside *Can rip a person's head off effortlessly *Improves Shiro's already powerful abilities Feats *The original Branch of Sin user *Knocked out a giant robot with one kick (as Shiro) *Singlehandedly saved Ganta and his friends from an untimely death *Survived the destruction of Deadman Wonderland *Mass-murdered an entire school in a single attack (as Wretched Egg) *Granted Ganta his Branch of Sin powers *Helped Ganta defeat many opponents... *...And proved to be one of Ganta's most powerful opponents Faults *Shiro isn't nearly as powerful as Wretched Egg, and isn't likely to start out as Wretched Egg in-battle *As Shiro, highly oblivious to danger *Is insane *Mother Goose System restricts her powers, keeping her in her Shiro personality *Her strongest attack, creating Earthquakes, is like a Suicide Attack. As it can kill Shiro Kaede History Kaede was born to the true progenitor of the Diclonius race, her mother until she was captured by Chief Kakuzawa, and Kaede's mother was forced to birth a son, which she committed suicide afterwards. Kaede had no knowledge of this, and thought that both parents abandoned her despite her father being the only one who did so, where she got taken in by an orphanage where she was constantly harassed by the children there, and neglected by the staff. That is until the dog she had was taken by the children and bludgeoned to death right in front of her, where she unleashed her vectors for the first time and massacred all of her tormentors before going on the run. And overtime Kaede's killer instinct began to awaken, and before long she ended up becoming a sadistic mass murderer. Who'd act as a nice innocent girl on the outside, until she brings out her cold sadistic nature. Death Battle Info *Species: Diclonius (Queen) *Name: Lucy *Goals: Exterminate humanity, or be loved and accepted *Age: Assumed to be 15, 18 in the Anime *Pretty cute despite being a mass murderer *Her Kyu personality has a hobby of groping other women's breasts, seriously. Vectors *Telekinetic in nature *Originally had a range of 5 meters before being gaining worldwide range *Able to use cell restoration and reconstruction, providing regeneration *Able to use anything in her surroundings as weapons, even pens can turn to a deadly weapon *Even able to manipulate or undo bonds on a molecular level, or disturb vessels *Also able to be used as a defensive tactic, as it's destructive capacity equals it's durability when it comes to it's mechanisms *Brings down helicopters with relative ease *Can fly to outer space in less than a minute *..this is really Kaede's only ability Feats *Kill count: Tens of thousands *Became a planetary threat, being able to slaughter everyone on the planet *Triggered a 30+ meter tall tidal wave which sunk an island, what caused it was her drilling a 2 kilometer deep hole through bedrock *Stopped an SM-3 Missile *Catches bullets with ease *Survived an explosion which destroyed a building *Caused an explosion which created a large hole in a four story building Faults *Vectors can be haulted temporarily *If one or both of her horns are shattered, she can go into comatose or even die *Out of control, and quick to anger Advantages and Disadvantages Shiro Advantages *Better close-range fighter *Infinite Branch of Sin *Faster *Smarter as Wretched Egg Disadvantages *Will start the battle as Shiro no doubt *Has less sheer destructive potential *Unknown if she can survive vaporization *Suicide Attack could be her biggest downfall Kaede Advantages *Arguably better regeneration *Greater destructive potential *Better long ranged fighter *Greater durability ontop of regeneration *With that she's practically able to withstand everything Shiro can throw at her *Shiro most likely wouldn't know her weak-point.. Disadvantages *..but if she does figure it out, GG Kaede *Slower *Not as smart as the Wretched Egg *Lacking in close-combat Verdict This one's rather close, and it could potentially go either way. But, the main thing here is Kaede's regeneration and destructive potential. See, while they are both rather regenerative, Shiro usually can just regen body parts and broken bones. Meanwhile Kaede can restore or just reconstruct cells, so pretty much that plus her defensive options can withstand everything Shiro can throw at her. That and Kaede has proven herself to be able to life-wipe all of Earth, not to mention able to slice and dice tens of thousands of people. That, topped off with Shiro not really knowing what her weakness is, Shiro's suicide attack, and Kaede's option of straight up vaporization. I prefer Shiro, but ultimately this seems to be a win for Kaede in a close shave. S4/E7: The Winter Soldier VS The Masked Man The Winter Soldier History James Buchanan Barnes, nicknamed Bucky was assigned to be the partner of his friend Steven Rodgers, otherwise known as Captain America during World War 2. During the closing days of World War 2 Cap and Bucky tried to stop Baron Zemo from exploding a drone plane, which Bucky unsuccessfully tried to defuse the bomb and it exploded in mid-air. Bucky survived but was presumed killed in action, it was then where he was kidnapped by soviets as he had amnesia, and he was turned into a Soviet Assassin named The Winter Soldier. Death Battle Info *Name: James Buchanan Barnes *Height: 5'9" *Weight: 260 lbs *Former companion to Captain America *Suffers from the most overused cliche in history Abilities *Superhuman strength *Peak-human speed *Peak-human durability *Superhuman reaction speed *Expert assassin Bionic Arm *Cyborg left arm *Strong enough to punch through metal *Produces EMPs *Able to be controlled even when detached *Also produces electric shocks *Bypasses any airport sensor *Nick Fury made it look and feel like a normal arm Arsenal *Battle dress uniform **Impact and bullet resistant *Modified hangun **Palm-print sensors, so if anyone else were to shoot the gun it'd explode **Bullets have greater impact than normal firearms *Shield *Combat knife *Sniper rifles *Various automatic equipment *Explosives Feats *Fought Iron Man to a standstill *Also fought against Wolverine , Black Widow , Sin and more *Assassinated many people *Took down three men in one shot, without his arms *Stalemated Batroc the Leaper Faults *Doesn't have a Super Serum like Captain America *Has been taken down before *A strong EMP can make his arm useless The Masked Man History Claus was originally a companion and energetic twin of Lucas until he was found lying motionless near the Drago Plateau, however he was found by the Pigmask Army and was turned into a human chimera and brainwashed, now being known as the Masked Man once he was brought back into consciousness. He would now serve as a servant to Porky Minch and the only other person who can pull the Seven Needles Death Battle Info *Name: Claus *Occupation: Porky Minch's slave *Twin of Lucas *Doesn't have much background info on him *Literally doesn't have a heart Abilities and Arsenal *Lightning generation **As strong as PK Thunder *Arm cannon **Able to fire beams from it *Sword **Totally not a lightsaber *Armor **Negates damage of physical attacks **Makes him immune to status effects **Also comes with a Jetpack with wings attached *Bombs **Able to destroy a forest with just one *PK Love Feats *Rendered most of Lucas' party unconscious in one strike *Able to command the Pigmask Army Faults *Weak to electricity and explosives *Tries to end battles quickly *More vulnerable without his helmet Advantages and Disadvantages The Winter Soldier Advantages *Superior brute strength *Superior speed *Superior durability *Has access to both electricity and explosives Disadvantages *Hasn't lead an army like Masked Man *Less agile as Masked Man has access to a Jetpack *Less destructive capacity *PK Love can finish the job The Masked Man Advantages *PK Love can prove useful *Bombs have more destructive capacity *Jetpack can also be useful *Armor can help negate Winter Soldier's brute strength Disadvantages *Outclassed in physical attributes *Can be easily killed off by Winter Soldier's electricity and explosives *Winter Soldier's EMPs *Bionic Arm > Arm Cannon Verdict This one's pretty straight forward, while Masked Man does have superior agility and more destructive capacity. That's where Masked Man's real advantages end, everything else gets rather uphill from there. Winter Soldier can very well take advantage of Masked Man's weakness to explosives and electricity, and Winter Soldier's bionic arm would prove much more useful than Masked Man's arm cannon. And Winter Soldier's EMPs would probably shut down Masked Man's armor As much as I hate to do this because of Mother 3's ending, this win is ultimately going to Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier S4/E8: James Bond VS Frank Martin James Bond History James Bond was born on April 13, 1968 in London, England which he was living a normal life until both of his parents died in a climbing accident while attempting to scale north-east ridge of the Aiguille de la Persévérance. Bond was sent to Fettes College and afterwards he studied in the University of Geneva. After graduating Bond ended up joining the Ministry of Defence and applied a position to M for the Secret Service. Going under the alias, 007 Death Battle Info *Name: James Bond *Height: 6'0" *Weight: 167 lbs *Alias: 007 *Part of the MI6 '00' branch Marksmanship *Achieved through military training *Expert in all types of weaponry **Despite preferring 9mm Pistols *Exceptional precision, speed and reaction **Able to switch out weapons with unmatched speeds **Precise enough to strike a person's organs or even head while they're moving *Capable of eliminating many targets simultaneously without wasting a shot *Also unmatched in cover, adaption to different areas, and positioning *Even able to strike a kill while blindfolded Arsenal *Walther PPK *FN Model 1910 with Silencer *Smith & Wesson Model 29 Revolver *Sterling L2A3 sub-machine gun *CZ 58 automatic rifle *Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle *Kalashnikov AKS-74u *Ingram MAC-10 *SIG-Sauer P226 *Beretta 92SB *Glock 17 *Stiletto Misc. Skills *Knife-wielding *Peak physical condition *Expert in Judo, Akido, Brazilian Jujitsu, Filipino Eskrima and Krav Maga *Stealth *Pain Tolerance *Skilled Assassin *Vehicular Driver *Sky Diving Feats *Took out the likes of Dr. No, Oddjob, Red Grant, Jaws, and many others *Took out Alec Travelean, who was pretty much equal to Bond in every way *Survived being accidentally shot by fellow agent Moneypenny and falling twenty stories off a bridge and into a river *Defeated the Man with the Golden Gun and greatest assassin in the world, Francisco Scaramanga *Destroyed a massive chemical weapons facility beneath a dam in Arkhanhelsk, Russia Faults *Heavy smoker *Endurance has limits *Vulnerable to poison *Arrogant and brash Frank Martin History His country of origin is unclear - throughout the franchise, Statham seems to speak with a "mid-Atlantic" accent, mixing his own Estuary English accent with a European and also with perhaps a generic Appalachian American accent, suggesting he could be European, British or American, but who may have spent considerable time in another country. Frank has already established a good reputation in his secondary, secretive line of work, all the while maintaining an apparently legitimate life. However he did manage to attract the suspicions of the police in France, where he had been living quietly in an old place on the coast. Death Battle Info *Name: Frank Martin *Gender: Male *Alias: The Transporter *Reluctant Hero type Skills *Marksmanship *Martial arts *Expert driver Arsenal *Beretta 92FS Inox *Bruni 8mm M1911 Blank Pistol *Walther P99 *Ruger Super Redhawk *SIG SG 552 *SIG-Sauer P226 *Tactical knife *Jericho 941 R *Heckler & Koch MP5K Feats *Killed Dimitri and Bettencourt along with his henchmen *Incapitated Gianni *Also killed Lola, with a wine rack *Survived driving off of a bridge and into a lake Faults *Doesn't seem to have much experience Advantages and Disadvantages James Bond Advantages *Much greater experience *Faced off against greater threats *Superior physical condition *Superior marksmanship and stealth tactics Disadvantages *Could get quite brash *Frank could potentially run out his endurance Frank Martin Advantages *Has an arsenal to match Bond's, along with martial arts to match *Known for taking on impossible odds *Can take advantage of Bond's brashness *Can potentially run out Bond's endurance.. Disadvantages *..but that could end up too difficult to manage *Hasn't faced threats Bond has *Not as great physical condition *Outmatched in marksmanship Verdict While this one is decently close, the winner for this one seems to be rather clear here. Both Bond and Martin have a wide variety of firearms, and are quite skilled in martial arts. But when it comes to the former, Bond's much more skilled with being able to use those firearms, along with his stealth tactics. Plus, Bond has taken on much greater threats and has superior physical condition. The final nail in the coffin, Bond's fought somebody very similar to Martin in the sense, Alec Trevelyan. And would the outcome of Bond VS Trevelyan be much different than the outcome in Bond VS Martin? Not so much, considering that the winner of this one is none other than Bond, James Bond. S4/E9: Guilmon VS War Guilmon History One of the many Digimon that was brought to life among many, the child Matsuda Takato ended up sketching a picture of his dream, having a Digimon of his own. But that was just as far as he got until one day, where he found a bizarre blue card in his card collection, and he accidentally slashed the card on his card reader, and he thought the device broke down. After school Takato noticed a strange light emitting from his secret card collection, and he noticed that a D-Arc had replaced his blue card, and the D-Arc scanned the sketches of Guilmon, causing him to be brought to life. Guilmon would then become a real Digimon, along with his partner, Matsuda Takato. Death Battle Info *Name: Guilmon *Attribute: Virus *Type: Reptile *Min Weight: 15g Moveset *Pyro Sphere *Air Fireball *Rock Breaker *Fire Rock Breaker *Wild Scratch *Fighting Spirit Gather *Crimson *Neck Stretcher *Fire Grenade *Fire Breath *Sharp Claws *Guil Shot *Rock Crusher Growlmon *Digivolution of Guilmon *Wilder and more brutal than Guilmon *Sheer power allows for the ground to shake when it roars *Has a time limit *'Attacks:' **Pyro Blaster **Dragon Slash **Fire Blaster **Dino Kick **Growl Claw **Howling **Dragon Spine Feats *Kept up with Renamon *Took hits from Ultimate Digimon *Physically stronger than Terriermon and Renamon *Cabable of destroying cars, and even half a building as Growlmon Faults *If too exhausted he'll revert to Gigimon *Not so bright *Mostly relies on Takato War History Not much is known about War's past, but he was amongst the nephilim as he burned worlds under Absalom, but before he could take up his mantle as one of the Four Horseman he was sent to the Far Fields along with his siblings, along with the Horsemaster. War proposed a wager as to who would tame the horse first, but the Horseman criticized him for his arrogance, But he soon tamed one of the horses, that is until he ended up needing to destroy his own kind, as his horse was changed to reflect his master. He would then join his siblings to kill their kind at the paradise Eden, which they're trying to conquer. Death Battle Info *Race: Nephilim *Gender: Male *Skilled horseman *Feared by both Heaven and Hell Arsenal *Chaoseater *Ruin, the Phantom Horse *Armageddon Blade *Crossblade *Tremor Gauntlet *Scythe *Mercy *Abyssal Armor Abilities *Earthcaller *Abyssal Chain *Voidwalker *Wrath Abilities **Blade Geyser **Stone Skin **Immolation **Affliction *Shadowflight *Mask of Shadows *Chronomancer *Chaos Form Feats *Successfully slain the Nephilim race *Defeated Uriel *Got the best of the Old Ones *Defeated the chosen ones of the Destroyer single handedly *Took on Destroyer himself and defeated him Faults *Arm has been cut off once by his brother *Restricted by Charred Council *Inferior to Absalom and Samael *Killed by Straga in their first fight Advantages and Disadvantages Guilmon Advantages *Arguably more agile *Variety of attacks will keep War on his toes *Also faster, especially when War goes into Chaos Form *Growlmon can help combat the Chaos Form Disadvantages *Really, really, stupid *War's Chaos Form is more durable *Over reliance on Takato can also prove to be a hinderance War Advantages *Plenty of experience with fighting foes, like Guilmon *Arguably superior raw strength *Abyssal Armor can help protect him from attacks *Chaos Form makes a perfect Growlmon counter *Can just make Guilmon revert into Gigimon with enough damage Disadvantages *Less agile and quick *Most likely not as durable at the start of the fight Verdict Okay this one is a little bit tougher than you'd think, Guilmon has the agility and speed advantage, and potentially durability. While War has the experience, smarts and strength advantage. So what this ultimately comes down to is a battle between Growlmon and Chaos War, which in that case we have the winner decided. While Growlmon is quite violent and determined, as well as still more agile and speedy, not to mention quite strong. Unfortunately, Chaos War can just take and dish out more punishment, not to mention still having the smarts and experience advantage along with him. Now I'm not biased against Digimon, I may prefer Pokémon by like, 1000 times over but that's not to say Digimon is something I utterly despise. I grew to like Guilmon quite a bit, but War is just too deadly for him to overcome, especially when War uses all of that punishment to revert him into Gigimon. So ultimately, this victory is gonna go to none other than War. S4/E10: Sailor Moon VS Reimu Hakurei DISCLAIMER: I've decided to use both character's Non-Canon info for this fight. In which case things like Sailor Cosmos and PC-98 Reimu is included in these notes. Sailor Moon Majority of this bio has been done by ParaGoomba348 once again, I only added Sailor Cosmos and some other info. History Usagi Tsukino was a regular schoolgirl living in Japan, although she wasn't quite doing so well herself. She had poor grades, she was lazy, she cried a lot, and besides some slight popularity at school there wasn't much to redeem it. However, one day came where she found an injured cat and saved its life, and the cat then revealed herself to be Luna, a magical entity. Usagi then learned that she was the incarnate of Sailor Moon, a goddess who defeated evil and saved the entire galaxy. It was then up to Usagi and her friends, the Sailor Senshi to save the world from evil. Death Battle Info *Name: Usagi Tsukino *Age: 14 (beginning), 16 (end) *Occupation: Student *First Appearance: Act 1 Usagi SAILORMOON *Called "Serena" in the US or "Bunny" in other countries *Girlfriend of Tuxedo Mask Usagi always makes sure to keep her brooch on hand just in case she needs to be Sailor Moon: Transformation Brooch *Transforms Usagi into Sailor Moon *Is compact-size *Wears it on the bow of her school uniform *Broken in Act 14 of the manga Fortunately, she gained a different transformation item soon after the Brooch broke: Crystal Star *Transforms Usagi into Sailor Moon *Replaced the Transformation Brooch *Upgraded to the Cosmic Heart Compact As Sailor Moon, Usagi has a wide array of abilities which she can use on her opponents: =Abilities = *Moon Frisbee - Throws her tiara like a frisbee to cut through opponents or turn them to dust *Sailor Moon Kick - A high-power kick attack *Moon Twilight Flash - Reflects moonlight at the opponent, destroying any sort of darkness completely *Supersonic Waves - An involuntary attack where Sailor Moon cries, causing supersonic waves and damaging the opponent's hearing *Moon Healing Escalation - Heals the opponent *Moon Princess Halation - Creates a pink halo of light around the opponent with the Cutie Rod, vaporizing the opponent with light *Moon Spiral Heart Attack - Creates a spiral of pink hearts, then punches the opponent with a heart-infused fist. May cause the opponent to explode Super Sailor Moon *Transforms using the Holy Grail *Hair grows longer and dress grows curtain-like extensions *Skirt turns white with yellow-and-blue stripes *Wields the Spiral Heart Rod *'Abilities:' **Rainbow Moon Heart Ache - A stronger version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack, and can be used as a projectile **Moon Gorgeous Meditation - Fires bolts of energy resembling shattered glass from the Kaleidomoon Scope Eternal Sailor Moon *Transforms using the Holy Moon Cálice *Wields the Eternal Tiare *Hair grows even longer, sprouts angelic wings, dress grows ribbon-like extensions, and skirt turns layered and mulitcolored *Sailor Moon's canonically strongest form *'Abilities:' **Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss - Uses the Eternal Tiare to fire rainbow-like beams of energy to either hurt or heal opponents **Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss - Uses the Sailor Moon crystals scattered around the galaxy to converge light upon the opponent and attack **Silver Moon Cyrstal Eternal Power - Calls upon the Sailor Crystals from the Galaxy Cauldron to aid in one light-based attack Sailor Cosmos *Sailor Moon's true form *The strongest transformation, despite being non-canon *Hair turns white, and gains a long white cape on her back *Doesn't need to say any phrases to activate her attacks *Accompanied with Chibi Chibi *'Abilities:' **Moon Tiara Action - A more devastating version of Moon Frisbee **Moon Tiara Stardust - Uses her tiara to rain dust down, reversed the effect of a Youma's spell **Sailor Body Attack - Runs up to a foe, crosses her arms and leaps on the target, striking with her elbows **Double Sailor Moon Attack - A physical attack with both herself and Chibi Chibi **Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss - Sailor Moon's most powerful attack, where she'd attach the Holy Moon Chalice and attach it to the Eternal Taire, and once used it fires golden beams of light at targets. Disguise Pen *Allows Sailor Moon or even base Usagi to shapeshift into whatever she wants *Generally doesn't use this very often Lambda Power *Stated to be the power of rebirth *Grants Usagi reality-warping abilities *Can manipulate abstract concepts *Can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi *Can control space-time *Gains an incredible healing factor that lets her survive the destruction of her body, mind, soul, and even abstract concept *Essentially has every power in existence *Gained through Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos Feats *Is the incarnate of the Goddess Sailor Moon *Consistently saves Japan from evil *Defeated Sailor Galaxia with the help of the Sailor Senshi *Can fly around the galaxy and destroy stars in her base Sailor Moon form *Wiped Sailor Galaxia from existence *Flew to the center of a galaxy within seconds *Shrunk an omnipresent force to "infinitesimally small" sizes *Defeated Chaos with Lambda Power Faults *Usagi doesn't like to fight and can be a crybaby *Has lost many of her best weapons before *Lost to Sailor Galaxia in their first encounter *Generally used to fighting alongside the Sailor Senshi *Despite being as powerful as she is, she still has the mind of a 16-year-old girl Reimu Hakurei History There isn't much known about Reimu's backstory, like, at all. But she became one of the many Hakurei Shrine Maidens, and her parents are no longer around, whether they're dead or missing isn't specified...that's, literally it. Yeah, back to the fun stuff: Death Battle Info *Name: Reimu Hakurei *Gender: Female *Age: At least 15 (Age not confirmed) *Occupation: Shrine Maiden, Incident Solver in Gensokyo *Height: Moderate *Hobbies: Drinking Tea and Wine *Mentored by Yukari Yakumo Main Abilities *Floating/Flying *Aura Manipulation *Able to fly outside of reality *Holy Amulet *Ying-Yang Orb Manipulation *Capable of summoning Gensokyo's native gods' powers *Incredible luck *Can turn into a cat, just, because. Purification Rod *Miracle Mallet empowered Gohei wielded by Reimu *Used for Close Quarters Combat *Greater attack power, and can move by itself *Also known as Oonusa *Able to rip foes in half Techniques *Homing Amulet *Hakurei Amulet *Extermination *Ascension Kick *Sliding Ascension Kick *Cautionary Border *Dimensional Rift *Binding Border *Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift *Youkai Buster *Instant Dimensional Rift Spell Cards *"Fantasy Seal" *"Evil-Sealing Circle" *"Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle" *"Fantasy Orb" *"Yin-Yang Sanctifier Orb" *"Hakurei Special Large Amulet" *"Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick" *"Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade" *"Hakurei Illusion" *"Armored Yin-Yang Orb" *"Duplex Barrier" *"To Think There'd be a Shrine Maiden in That Gap!" *"Fantasy Heaven" *So many I can't even list them all Fantasy Nature *Reimu's most useful spell card *Floats from everything in reality *Renders Reimu completely intangible while it's active *Was once considered too powerful for a spell card *Has a time limit due to Marisa Kirisame *May or may not be a nod to Fist of the North Star Feats *Fights supernatural beings daily *Has fought the likes of Yukari, Utsuho , Suika, Flandre and others *Resisted attacks from Shinki, let alone defeated her. Who created the Makai **The Makai has been stated to be infinite, which could be hyperbole yet puts it at about a universe in scale *Destroyed a part of the Earth *Also fought Yumemi, who uses Photon based attacks *Maintained the summoning of the Sumiyoshi Gods for 12 days straight Faults *Lack of training *Gensokyo god summoning isn't something Reimu is best at *Can be somewhat stubborn and/or lazy **Though if Gensokyo's in danger, she gets past this Advantages and Disadvantages Sailor Moon Advantages *A ton of her attacks are OHKO moves *Can withstand Reimu's weaker attacks *Sailor Cosmos and Chibi Chibi gives Moon the numbers advantage *Faster *Able to take advantage of Reimu's lack of training *Lambda Power hax *Lambda Power also gives Moon the healing advantage for good measure Disadvantages *Not as serious as Reimu *Reimu's barriers negate Moon's OHKO capacities *Reimu has greater close combat capabilities *Reimu has superior strength and durability *Doesn't have many abilities to counter flying outside of reality *Fantasy Nature also has hax Reimu Hakurei Advantages *Superior in strength and durability *Barriers can help aid Reimu with the OHKO moves *Due to Gensokyo inevitably getting in real danger during the fight, Reimu's much more serious *Has plenty of Spell Cards to help counter Moon's techniques *Close quarters combat advantage with the Purification Rod *Greater variety of techniques and Spell Cards *Flying outside of reality gives Reimu a major advantage *Fantasy Nature hax Disadvantages *Slower *Outnumbered once Sailor Cosmos is activated *Most of her weaker attacks won't be useful *Once Lambda Power is activated, Reimu will have an extremely difficult time *Lack of training, causing Reimu to not be at her best most of the time, which would help majorly Verdict I don't think I'd be surprising anyone when I say that, without question this is my closest fight I've ever done in my series, and probably will ever do. And most of their abilities, advantages and strengths perfectly counter each other, but with major sole exceptions to this which ultimately decide the winner. While Moon has herself the speed advantage due to being around hundreds of millions of times faster than light, when it comes to strength and durability it's rather clear Reimu takes the win on that. After all she did beat Shinki, which might I add created the at least universe sized Makai. And even then, it has been stated that the Makai is practically infinite, though personally I find this to be hyperbole. But even without it being infinite, Reimu has another advantage that plays out in her favor. That being the barriers she can create, which can help shield her from the gigantic amount of one shot abilities that Moon has, and if the barriers don't work, her flying out of reality will. Not to mention Reimu herself has a fair share of one shot moves, being more serious, and her Purification Rod grants greater close quarters combat capabilities. All of this would seem that fingers are pointing to Reimu Hakurei taking the win.. ..but what this fight ultimately comes down to, is their hax. More specifcally, Lambda Power for Moon and Fantasy Nature for Reimu. Lambda Power grants Moon more abilities than Pre-Crisis Superman, Axe Cop and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo combined, a healing factor that the likes of Kaede can't even compare to, and reality warping along with erasing capabilities. Even space-time isn't safe from the Lambda Power, and this single technique drastically turns the fight on it's head, for obvious reasons. That's not to say Fantasy Nature isn't something that can help Reimu catch up, as it pretty much renders reality warping completely useless, as Reimu is outside everything in reality, making her completely intangible. And because of this it grants Reimu plenty of time to strike Moon over, and over, and over. Honestly, because of these two abilities seemingly perfectly countering each other, I was originally gonna call this match a stalemate. But there's two very distinct differences. 1: Fantasy Nature while completely intangible and extremely hax overdosed, due to Marisa the spell card ended up getting a time limit. So because of this, it can't last forever, but it could potentially be due to another part of the Spell Card Rule. But the Spell Card rule wouldn't do anything to help, 2: With the Lambda Power, Moon's able to completely wipe out entire abstract concepts, and combatant's existence in the first place, which not even Reimu had ever faced before, and the same goes for Fantasy Nature. Ultimately granting the most useful advantage to have in this fight to Moon And because of this, despite preferring Touhou Project over Sailor Moon, preferring Reimu over Moon, there just isn't a way for her to win with Lambda Power. Reimu would've won without it, but with it, by the smallest of margins I've ever done on this series this victory goes to none other than Sailor Moon. S4/E11: Arceus VS Chakravartin Arceus History Having been stated in mythology to have created the Pokémon universe with it's 1,000 arms, Arceus is the god of Pokémon. But aside from this not much is known about Arceus' backstory, or virtually, anything. Death Battle Info *Type: Normal *Species: Alpha Pokémon *Height: 10'6" *Weight: 705.5 lbs *Gender: N/A *Creator of the Pokémon Universe Abilities *Superhuman strength and speed *Invulnerability *Energy Manipulation *Reality Warping *Telepathy Moveset *Seismic Toss *Cosmic Power *Natural Gift *Punishment *Gravity *Earth Power *Hyper Voice *Extreme Speed *Refresh *Future Sight *Recover *Hyper Beam *Perish Song *Judgement Multitype *Arceus' ability *Shifts Arceus' type depending on his plates *Gives Arceus the strengths and weaknesses of the type of plate used *If Arceus has all of the plates, he can negate just about any damage Feats *Created the Pokémon universe *Overpowered Palkia , Dialga and Giratina Faults *Depending on it's plates, Arceus can gain weaknesses from certain attacks *Not much is known about Arceus as a whole Chakravartin History Like Arceus, not a bunch is known about Chakravartin's past. But he appeared twice to Asura as he questioned his motives. But surprisingly the Golden Spider form he was in ended up reappearing as Olga was about to kill Mithra, Olga ended up getting prevented by the Golden Spider, as he ended up killing Olga himself. Chakravartin then wrapped Mithral in a cocoon of golden Mantra strings, which allowed him to take control of her body. Chakravartin revealed himself to be the "Spinner of Mantra", and the supreme being of the Asura's Wrath verse Death Battle Info *Name: Chakravartin *Gender: N/A *Age: Pre-Existed *Occupation: Ruler of the Universe *Literally able to sit on the Milky-Way Galaxy Golden Spider Form *Mantra is golden in appearance *Can manifest his Mantra into energy beams and large energy orbs *Strongest attacks barely do any damage against him *Even if someone were to hold enough power, Chak can create extremely powerful barriers which resists damage even from Asura *Able to overpower Asura and Yasha with ease Golden Chakravartin *A gigantic golden statue of Chakravartin that he possesses *Always in a lotus position *Abilities sky-rocket, and can use planets and stars as projectiles *Can create a pocket-dimension, which Chak can manipulate it's reality to fool with Asura *Even Destructor Asura has troubles with Golden Chakravartin *Destroys multiple planets with casual blasts Creator Chakravartin *Much more thin and sinister appearance *Slightly taller than Asura *Mantra becomes dark grayish in color= *Fierce hand-to-hand combatant *Can stop time before throwing energy throwing knives at Asura **Almost like a certain maid in Touhou Project *Can also be used for energy blasts and humongous energy orbs *Destroyed all of Asura's arms in his Destroyer form, with a single finger Feats *Killed Olga of the Seven Deities without effort *Shattered four out of the Destructor Asura's arms *Able to draw the Milky-Way Galaxy into his center Faults *Arrogance *While he is mostly invulnerable, but not invincible Advantages and Disadvantages Arceus Advantages *Stronger, even without plates *Judgement would do major damage against Chak, as he's basically the cause for everything negative in the world *Likely able to take on Chak in the Event Horizon *Once he gets all of the plates, Chak can't do jackshit against him *Has overpowered strong beings before, like Palkia, Dialga and Giratina Disadvantages *Vulnerable without the plates *Less gigantic Chakravartin Advantages *Size advantage *Gains reality warping abilities in the Event Horizon *Arceus doesn't have many feats in particular.. Disadvantages *..but the feats he does have make him stronger *Helpless against Judgement, and helpless against Arceus with all of the plates Verdict There's, really not much to say about this fight to be honest. While Chakravartin is enormous, as well as enormously powerful. It doesn't help with the fact that Arceus has taken on beings such as Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. Not to mention that he's created the Pokémon universe. And on top of this, there's two things that pretty much turn the tables even more 1: Judgement, this attack due to Chakravartin pretty much being responsible for any and all negative occurances in the whole universe. It's pretty much a guaranteed kill 2: Plates, once they are all in Arceus' grasp. Arceus is practically untouchable. Meaning that Chak could only do two thirds of fuck all against him There's just not much else to say, as not much else is known about these two combatants. Other than I can assure you that the winner of this fight is gonna be Arceus. S4/E12: Pyron VS Unicron Pyron Once again, info from ParaGoomba348, you know the drill, blah-blah-blah I'm too lazy for my own good XP History Pyron was born on the planet Hellstorm, as part of a self-evolving alien race. After settling in deep space for who-knows-how-long, Pyron evolved to become a cosmic being capable of destroying planets. Right before he was about to wipe out Earth, he saw that there was potential for humanity to thrive on that planet. Deciding to spare Earth, Pyron left the Huitzils to watch over it... only for said robots to kill the dinosaurs. After many millennia passed, Pyron returned to Earth, suddenly interested in the concept of battle. Death Battle Info *Name: Pyron *Home Planet: Hellstorm *Age: 200,000,000+ *Race: Cosmic being *Darkstalkers' version of Galactus or Unicron *Is essentially responsible for killing the dinosaurs =Cosmic Being = *Body is made out of pure fire energy *Is essentially immortal *Self-evolving *Is immune or highly resilient to physical attacks *Can still be frozen, burned, or electrocuted, but not in a conventional sense =Energy Manipulation = *Can manipulate energy in a variety of ways *Barrier creation *Energy blasts *Energy absorption **Can absorb energy from planets and stars =Intellect = *Capable of creating advanced robots long before any other life anywhere could even process the needed intellect *Has cosmic awareness *Recognizes when an opponent is a threat =Body Manipulation = *Can change shape on the fly *Can shrink and grow in size to his liking *Largest size is even larger than our Milky Way galaxy *Wears planets as rings =Other Abilities = *Super Strength *Massively-faster-than-light speed *Flight *Levitation *Heat generation *Gravity manipulation *Teleportation *Self-cloning Moveset *Galaxy Trip - Teleporting attack *Diving Punch *Sol Smasher - Fires a ball of flaming energy *Zodiac Fire - Becomes a flaming wheel of energy moving forward *Orbital Flame - Becomes a twister of energy with twin spinning blasts *Planet Burning - Traps his foe in energy then burns them *Cosmo Disruption - Creates several orbs of energy that erupt around the vicinity Feats *Has lived an incredibly long life of destroying planets, stars, and even solar systems *The most powerful character in Darkstalkers *Nearly defeated Morrigan, Demitri, and Donovan in the comics *Stalemated against Rikuo, Sasquatch, Anarkis, a Huitzil army, and Victor in the anime *Defeated Demitri, Hsien-Ko, Mei-Ling, and Donovan in the anime *Said to be able to grow larger than our own galaxy Faults *Cocky *Isn't unkillable *Can be absorbed *Vulnerable to soul manipulation *Plot tends to screw him over horribly Unicron Info on Unicron was thanks to this SA blog by Samuraispartan7000, seriously I couldn't do this fight without it. History Before the beginning of time, a mysterious cosmic entity known as The One created Unicron as a means to explore an infant universe. The One eventually split Unicron in half to create his twin brother Primus, and left the two to traverse the cosmos in order to complete their mission. As eons passed, Primus grew increasingly aware of his sibling’s violent and destructive nature and sought to neutralize the threat that Unicron posed to all life in the universe. Though Primus was sharply outclassed by his brother in combat, he managed to outsmart Unicron by moving the battle into the physical world. Here, Primus’s and Unicron’s essences manifested within two large metallic asteroids, which ultimately left them trapped for an uncounted number of years. Unicron, seemingly through sheer force of will, slowly gained the ability to manipulate the shape of the asteroid that he was trapped in. Unicron used this new ability to create his planet and robot forms. Primus followed suit by transforming into the planet Cybertron and created The Thirteen to help aid him in his fight against Unicron. The conflict reached its climax after one of The Thirteen betrayed Primus and became forever known as The Fallen. Despite this crushing blow, Primus and the rest of The Thirteen ultimately prevailed after Unicron and his corrupted acolyte were sucked into a massive black hole. Knowing that Unicron would return, Primus entered an eon-long state of hibernation which subsequently rendered him undetectable by the Dark God. Since that time, Unicron has jumped from one reality to another, leaving a trail of chaos and destruction in his wake as a ‘multiversal singularity.’ Responsible for the destruction of countless worlds and several different realities, Unicron seeks the absolute destruction of everything in existence in an effort to become the sole living entity in the multiverse. Death Battle Info *Name: Unicron *Age: 12,000,000,000 *Alias: Dark God *Gender: Male *Part of the reason why Transformers is 3confusing5me Abilities *Capable of consuming planets, and realities *Superhuman strength and durability *Faster than light speeds *Regeneration *Transversing across reality *Multiple energy projections *Energy absorption *Adaption *Mind & Soul Manipulation *Size Alteration *Matter creation, transumation and reconstruction *Telepathy & Telekinesis *Cosmic awareness *Will live as long as there's evil that is existing Equipment *Planet Form *Angolmois *Dark Energon **Weapon Constructs *Antibody Drones *Stone Avatar *Dead Matrix Feats *Ate 22.56% of all known universes *All the old pieces of the universe in Unicron's possession formed into the Big Bang *Unicron's destruction created a black hole that threatened the multiverse Faults *Primus' essance is his kryptonite *Metal-eating spores *Durability is very limited compared to his offensive capabilities Advantages and Disadvantages Pyron Advantages *Much faster *Most likely size advantage *More durable *Able to protect himself against most of Unicron's attacks.. Disadvantages *..but not all of them *Even if Pyron does kill Unicron, the black hole created from his destruction is a guaranteed kill *Far outclassed in destruction *Unicron has the age advantage *Soul Manipulation, and Energy Absorption. Unicron has both Unicron Advantages *Soul Manipulation *Energy Absorption *Much more destructive *Many OHKO moves Disadvantages *Slower *Less durable Verdict ..alright let me get this out of the way now. Pyron. Is. Screwed. But not in the way that you'd expect, you see, without a doubt Unicron has the destructive capability advantage that could very easily kill off Pyron, even if he was made up of pure energy. And besides, even with that it just gives Unicron another advantage, both Soul Manipulation and Energy Absorption. While, for Soul Manipulation it's not entirely known if Pyron is vulnerable to that (I mean, it was from fucking JEDAH after all) Energy Absorption however, no doubt in my mind that Pyron would get affected by that. However there is another outcome to this, Pyron does actually manage to destroy Unicron due to his low durability compared to his offense. What happens then? Well, you know how a black hole is created that threatens the multiverse once Unicron is destroyed? No doubt in my mind that would be the end of Pyron as well as Unicron, so I ended up experimenting which character would have the most amount of wins, or if the draw had the most amount. And once I experimented with that, it was just evident that the winner of this match was ultimately Unicron. S4/E13: Alucard VS Blade Alucard I think you know the drill up to this point, as these notes were made by, guess who. History The man Vlad III Dracula was born in 1431, before eventually being referred to as Vlad Tepes - "Vlad the Impaler". Vlad earned himself a fearsome reputation throughout the land, and is supposedly the first vampire to have ever existed. As he grew older, he led a war against the Turks but ended up getting all his troops killed, and soon Vlad was to be executed. Right before his execution was to take place, he drank the spilled blood of his troops and embraced his dark powers, which is how he made the transition from Vlad, to the man now known as... Alucard. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Vlad III Dracula *Height: 7'0 (Default) *Weight: Varies *Occupation: Demon hunter *Species: Vampire *Thinks humans are an adept and interesting race *Always getting chased down by someone Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Can cut through uranium with his bare hands **Effortlessly tears through people and vampires with ease **Once punched through the ultra-durable Father Alexander Anderson's chest *Superhuman Speed **Crosses huge distance in seconds **Has faster-than-eye movements *Superhuman Reflexes **Estimated to be at around mach speed **Can catch a bullet with his teeth *Superhuman Marksmanship *Intangibility *Shadow Manipulation *Immortality **The extent to which is unknown and varies **Supposedly cannot be killed unless he wills it *Healing factor **Would make Deadpool jealous *Shapeshifting *Teleportation *Telepathy **"POLICE GIRL, POLICE GIIIRL, YOU ARE READING YOUR MASTER'S MIND. PUT MY HEAD IN BETWEEN YOUR BOOOOBS" **...what? Even in a Useful Notes there has to be some humor here and there :P. But aside from that scene there isn't much use for this ability overall *Hypnosis **Extent of this is unknown *Illusion Casting *Summoning of Familiars *Memory Absorption Arsenal *.454 Casull **Giant handgun too heavy for regular humans, but just heavy enough for Alucard **13mm rounds *Jackal **Bigger and stronger than the Casull **Can obliterate a wall with a single shot **Almost managed to completely sever Alexander Anderson's arm *Swords *Lesser guns Release States *Six levels of power restriction *Level 6 being his most restricted, 0 being his least *Often associated with articles of his clothing disappearing *Final form is covered in what appear to be eyes Vampire Powers *Precognition **Often has weird dreams or premonitions about the future *Supernatural Sense **Can sense things which are supernatural in nature *Bloodsucking **Can steal souls, powers, and memories by sucking his victims' blood **Where Memory Absorption comes into play *Immunity to the weaknesses of most vampires Feats *Regularly kills lesser vampires without a second glance *Also regularly kills beings more powerful than the regular vampire *Has killed entire armies throughout his whole life *Defeated Father Anderson when he had become a "Monster of God" *Has managed to survive for almost 600 years without being killed Faults *Many souls he has possession of could become independent *Prefers to toy with his opponents than kill them outright *Not as resistant to traditional vampire weaknesses as he once was Blade History Born on October 24st, 1929 in a Soho Brothel in Great Britain, Eric Brooks was the son of a prostitute named Tara Brooks, who was suffering labor complications, which ended up requiring a doctor to get involved. But what they did not know was that this doctor was not even a doctor in the first place, his name was Deacon Frost and he showed himself to be a bloodthirsty vampire. Deacon would end up feasting on Tara, killing her in the process, but she also managed to give birth to Eric, accidentally passing along certain enzymes in her own blood to the infant, turning Blade to a Dhampir, one who has been touched by a vampire, but not converted, which ultimately gave Blade his superhuman prowess, and after some self-taught or training instructed by Afari, Blade ended up getting skilled in hand-to-hand combat and olympic level althetic capabilities, allowing him to be able to beat many weaker vampires and becoming a vampire hunter. Death Battle Info *Name: Eric Brooks *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 215 lbs *Gender: Male *Occupation: Vampire Hunter Physical Attributes *Superhuman strength **Lifting strength: 1 ton **Can kick through metal doors **Can snap steel handcuffs *Superhuman senses **Can instantly sense a demon **Can smell those sneaking about **Sensed Shuma Gorath being summoned *Superhuman speed **Bullet timer **Faster than eyesight **Bested the Hypersonic Spitfire *Superhuman Agility **Incredibly acrobatic **Can leap so high a shield agent thinks he's flying *Superhuman durability and endurance **Can't be possessed **Unaffected by traditional vampire weaknesses **Survived getting impaled, shot point-blank by The Punisher , and a point-blank explosion followed up by a three story drop **Unharmed by an airplane crash landing **Keeps fighting after his stomach gets slashed open *Photographic memory Abilities *Psuedo-Immortality *Healing factor **Regenerates mild to moderate injuries **Severe slashes and puncture wounds heal in a matter of minutes **Makes him unable to die from toxins or infection *Hypnosis *Master martial artist **Proficient in every martial art known to man **Can adept to just about any fighting style *Intellect *Expert vehicle driver *Espionage Arsenal *Teakwood daggers *Adamantium acid-etched swords *Wordsword made of paper from magical books *Kevlar body armor *Automatic and semi-automatic firearms *Garlic-filled silver bullets *Variety of custom weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anti-coagulants *Stake equipped in his boot *Throwing knives *Shurikens *Candelabra Blade's Sword *Blade's main weapon, with it's name unknown *Similar to that of a longsword *Specially designed titanium double-edged blade *Small retractable blades are hidden within the hilt as a safety feature *Not required for constant maintinenace Feats *Vampires whisper his name like they do Dracula's *Blitzed Whiteworm *Fought a good match against Deadpool *Fought countless vampires throughout his life, sometimes fighting whole rooms of them without a scratch *Took down 4 Doombots unarmed *Successfully theorized how to beat Shuma Gorath Faults *An extended period of time of not consuming blood or a special serum proves fatal *Can lose his self-control *Somewhat cocky Advantages and Disadvantages Alucard Advantages *Physically stronger *Superior healing factor *Blade's anti-vampire weaponry won't do much in the longrun *More experienced *Release States will help if Blade gets the upper hand *Far more destructive in strength and weaponry *Fought against Father Anderson, a similar foe Disadvantages *Will be toying with Blade, which might not be the greatest option *Blade is superior in swordsmanship *Blade can likely avoid most of Alucard's bullets *Hypnosis is useless *Sneaking about would also be useless *Less agile Blade Advantages *Superior in agility *Faster *Can withstand or avoid most of the bullets Alucard can throw at him *Superior in swordsmanship *Healing factor can help with minor wounds received in the fight *Superior tactician *Can still fight despite the amount of injuries he would receive in a fight like this Disadvantages *Cocky *Anti-vampire weaponry won't be as effective as usual *Less experienced *Less destructive *Outmatched in strength *Has no true method to kill Alucard permanently Verdict While it may not seem like it, this was actually closer for me than most people thought. Alucard and Blade are both abnormally powerful vampires, with more than enough in their arsenal to keep each other guessing. While Alucard may be physically stronger, more experienced and have a superior healing factor, Blade is faster, more agile, and superior in swordsmanship. As for marksmanship, Alucard has the superior firearms, but they both can avoid bullets with relative ease, making this more close-ranged. This is where things get difficult, when it comes to martial arts and physicality Alucard has the advantage, but in a clash of blades, well, Blade is named that for a reason. Then we move on to the Release States, and then it gets much more clear as to who wins. Once Alucard is no longer restricting himself, Blade will slowly become more outclassed as it goes on, and this also stems from the fact that Blade has no real method of killing Alucard for good. When all is said and done, Blade just has no real method of taking Alucard down as stated above. While Alucard has plenty of opprotunities to do so in the end, I love both characters, but the ultimate (Heh, ultimate) winner of this fight will be none other than Alucard himself. S4/E14: Griffith VS Gilgamesh Griffith History Born an ambitious child to someday rule a kingdom of his own, once Griffith grew older he decided to help his ambition while keeping around a crimson behelit, as he created the mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk. Two years after the formation of the group, alongside Casca, Pippin, Corkus and Judeau, Griffith ended up having to defeat the lone warrior Guts twice for him to join his side. After an amount of sieges and the defeat of the Black Sheep Iron Spears Heavy Knights of Tudor, Griffith and Guts encountered the demon Nosferatu Zodd After the defeat of Zodd the Immortal, Griffith found himself to be the target of a failed assassination attempt by one of the noblemen named Julius and his hired assassin, which caused him to force Guts to kill both Julius and any of the witnesses, which included murdering Julius' son Adonis. This combined with Griffith's ideals caused Guts to form a rift between the two, which caused Griffith to go into a downward spiral that ultimately left him getting tortured in the Tower of Rebirth, while tossing his behelit into a drain that led into a river. By the time Guts and the Band of the Hawk ended up coming to his rescue, he had remained mute and crippled due to being tortured for an entire year, which caused Griffith to try and take his own life due to his dreams having been crushed in this state. It was until that very moment where a single drop of blood activated the behelit, triggering an eclipse. Griffith and the rest were transported to the Interstice, the layer of existence between the physical world and the astral world, the God Hand ended up manifesting, where Griffith was given an ultimatum. Either he could betray his friends to fulfil his dream, or he could refuse and remained crippled and mute through his whole life. Despite the loyalties that the Band of the Hawk, Griffith accepted to become a part of the God Hand, as he appeared before the Idea of Evil, a heart-shaped eltritch creature, where Griffith would accept his fate to become a God Hand as he shaped his spiritual body to become The Absolute, Femto. Death Battle Info *Name: Griffith *Affiliation: God Hand, Band of the Hawk (Formerly), Neo Band of the Hawk *Gender: Male *Also known as the spiritual Femto *One of the most despised villains in Anime history Abilities (As Griffith) *Superhuman durability *Extraordinary charisma *Extraordinary leadership *Able to transform to Femto and back at will Abilities (As Femto) *Charisma is intensified *Manipulation of space and gravity itself *Able to launch opponents back *Creation of vacuums similar to black holes that crush multiple targets *Redirecting attacks *Intangibility *Supposed reality warping *Physical presence Feats *Survived a hit from Nosferatu Zodd, as Griffith *Changed the face of the world *Easily defeated Guts after mastering his gravity defying abilities Faults *Can still be affected by spiritual weaponry *Somewhat egotistical Gilgamesh History Known in legend as a demi-god, two thirds human, Gilgamesh is god-king of the kingdom of Uruk and ruled from his city Mesopotania. As a child, Gilgamesh favored divinity over humanity, befriending Enkidu when he found the god spying on him. After Enkidu's death, Gilgamesh searched for the Herb of Immortality to store it in his vault. After claiming it and stopping off at a spring, a hungry snake absorbed the energy from the herb, making the root useless for Gilgamesh's use. He then lived the remainder of his life as the King of Uruk, unable to revive his deceased friend. After his death, he made a deal with the Holy Grail to become an Archer-class Servant during the Holy Grail Wars, gaining various titles such as the King of Heroes. During the Fourth Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh is summoned as the servant of the magus Tokiomi Tohsaka whom he found to be a hinderance to his agenda. Thus, Gilgamesh finds a more suitable Master in Tokiomi's assistant Kirei Kotomine and convinces him to murder Tokiomi to form a pact. While Gilgamesh did not win the Fourth Holy Grail War officially, due to Kiritsugu Emiya having Saber attempt to destroy the relic and Kotomine causing the fire that consumed Fuyuki, he is briefly absorbed by the grail's muddy contents which is the essence of Angra Mainyu. In the aftermath, exposed to the Avenger's All the World's Evils, Gilgamesh emerges from the mud in full physical form and bides his time for two decades before the Fifth Holy Grail War begins. Death Battle Info *Height: 182 cm *Weight: 68 kg *Age: Over 5,000 years old *Aliases: Oldest King, King of Heroes *The first king in existence Gates of Babylon *His Noble Phantasm *Contains many weapons *All weapons in the vault are Noble Phantasms *There are so many that he doesn't know all of them *Supposedly contains the root of all knowledge *Mainly fires his weapons from the vault Named Weapons *Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, which is a golden key sword that can open any door with a lock and block attacks. Also summons Ea *Caladbolg, the spiral sword which can be used as an arrow *The demonic sword Dáinsleif *Durandal, the indestructible holy sword *Ea, which is his unique Noble Phantasm, ranked as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm once fully charged *Enkidu, another unique Noble Phantasm that binds the opponent, getting stronger the more powerful his opponent is *Gáe Bolg, a spear that can target an opponent and pursue them with deadly precision *Gram, the demonic sword modeled after Caliburn and capable of killing dragons *Harpe, a scythe capable of killing immortal beings and inflicts permanent wounds that will only heal naturally *Houtengeki, the halberd that can be used in any way once mastered *Merodach: The Original Sin, the sword that inspired both Caliburn and Gram *Vajira, an arrow with electrical properties *Vimana, a flying contraption capable of travelling at the speed of thought * *Arrow Protection Amulet liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, it increases the wearer's evasion rate and automatically nullifies all projectiles D rank or bellow *Command Seals *Curtain of Night *Dáinsleif, it is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains the curse of "reparation" (Requires it to always kill once drawn), and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die *Damkina: Right of the King liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, restores magical energy *Hades's Cap of Invisibility liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, using optical magic to block all forms of magical detection and any presence of magical emanations from the wearer *Enurta's Ash Oil liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, increases his strength temporarily *Kishar: Right of the King liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, reduces damage taken *Potion of youth *Sul-sagana, jagged sword that launches a beam-type attack Unnamed Weapons *Auto-Defensor, which are discs that intercept attacks at high speeds and are capable of firing small lightning bolts *An axe, scythe and scimitar that are able to change direction if the opponent isn't hit by them *A defensive armament which protected him from the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon *A golden axe *A golden drill with spinning sword blades *Golden armor that's capable of taking hits from B rank attacks. It also increases his resistance to magic and protects him against petrification *A golden lens that allows him to see targets at a long distance *Lightning without form *Weapons that were equipped to Vimana, such as machine guns and nuclear warheads *Mirror shield that easily repels strong magecraft *Retrieval Noble Phantasm that allows all of his weapons to return to the vault, no matter how far they travel *Ship of light, which travels at light speed *Sickle that renders magical enhancements and projectiles useless *Sickle that drains magic energy and deals damage while passing through armor and flesh, though it doesn't do any physical damage *A golden lance used to stab opponents *Spears that can pierce through mountains *Golden swords which are similar to Enki, which is possessed by the Archer in Fate/Prototype *An invisible sword *A long sword that killed a dragon *Swords that can pierce through mountains *Swords and hammers larger than the average person *Sword of ice that freezes the space it cuts *A three-edged sword capable of attacking the opponent in an unguarded position * *Airplanes *Berserker's Axe Sword *Ring that wards the gazes of normal people away from the wearer so as not to notice them *Submarines Abilities * *Super strength *Increased speed *Flight *High divinity *Enhanced eyesight *Advanced sword play (Not on the level of expert swordsmen) *High durability *Magic resistance *Immune to petrification *"Collector", the ability to acquire items of higher quality *"Golden Rule", one's destiny in regard to how much money follows one around in life Feats * *Destroyed Alexander the Great's Reality Marble *Could've destroyed Sakura from the inside if he wasn't devoured quickly *Easily killed Medea in the Fifth War when the other servants didn't even manage to injure her *Was able to withstand the curses of the Holy Grail *Overwhelmed Heracles with his many weapons *Ea's move: Enuma Elish, is capable of destroying the world when fully charged *Even when Enuma isn't fully charged, it can destroy a building at the minimum *His eyesight is better than the Archer's of the Fifth Holy Grail War, exceeding his 400 meter vision *His reflexes are phenominal, being able to react to Saber when she moved an inch towards the Grail *Managed to best Lancelot's Noble Phantasm, which was used on a fighter jet *His Noble Phantasms can be launched with such accuracy and speed that they must be blocked as a result to avoid injury *Could fire hundreds of swords from the Gate of Babylon * *Took a black hole and got out with his willpower Faults * *Is overconfident *Won't become serious unless his opponent proves themselves worthy *All weapons in the Gate of Babylon except Ea can be used or copied by others, though they will inevitably return to the vault. Advantages and Disadvantages Griffith Advantages *Space manipulation will keep Gil on his toes *Arguably more experienced *Equal in smarts *Able to make most of Gil's arsenal useless as Femto Disadvantages *Slower *Outclassed in durability *Can still be affected by Gil's arsenal due to his spirituality *Doesn't have much of a counter against Ea *Immortality wouldn't save him from Harpe Gilgamesh Advantages *Much faster *Much more durable *Ea would prove useful against Femto *Superior long range fighter *Has his spirit form Disadvantages *Is still vulnerable to space manipulation and reality warping *Most of his arsenal is useless against Femto Verdict Unfortunately this one wasn't as close as I was hoping. While Femto is able to make most of the arsenal that Gil has up her sleeve, both named and unnamed. The ones that Femto can't counter are most likely gonna be the one that will put an end to him once given the chance, such as Ea and Harpe. While Femto cannot be harmed by anything spiritual, guess what Gil has in the first place when it came to Fate/Zero. And it doesn't help that Femto's best shown forms of durability was as Griffith, and he just doesn't have a way to kill Gilgamesh off for good. Sure he has that black hole ability, but Gil had tanked a black hole and gotten out with his willpower in the first place. Well, Guts might not need his revenge after all, instead he'll just have the Band of the Hawk (And Casca's well being) avenged thanks to Gilgamesh. S4/E15: Madoka Kaname VS Lightning Farron Madoka Kaname History When she was just in middle school, Madoka Kaname had a strange dream where a young girl about her age was fighting against a powerful deity in an apocalyptic setting. Just the next morning, she met that same girl. Later that day, Madoka met a strange creature named Kyubey, who told her that she could become a Magical Girl if she just made one wish and formed a contract with him. Oddly enough, Kyubey had also been met in her dream. Along the way, Madoka learned that forming a contract would create a Soul Gem, or the physical manifestation of one's soul in gem form. She also watched her fellow Magical Girls fight beings known as witches, who created suffering in humans. As time went on, Madoka made a few horrifying discoveries: First, a Soul Gem was basically a soul jar; if it were to break, the person the gem belonged to would die. Second, all Magical Girls become witches. And finally, the being from her dream was the witch Walpurgisnacht, who was capable of destroying an entire city. The girl she met from her dream, Homura Akemi, had used her wish to be able to go back in time and prevent all this destruction from happening, only to fail every time. She'd done this about one-hundred times at this point and was still unable to save Madoka, who no matter what has the strongest Magical Girl potential ever. Madoka finally made up her mind and wished to erase all witches, past, present and future, from existence. This wish was far too powerful for even Kyubey to handle and resulted in Madoka ascending to godhood and being a Goddess of Salvation, under one condition: She must now fight her own witch, for all eternity. Death Battle Info *Full Name: Madoka Kaname *Age: Ageless = 14 *Height: 149 cm / 4'11" *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Student/Goddess *Human/Magical Girl/Goddess *Mentors: Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi Rose Branch Bow *Madoka's main weapon throughout the series *Has a range of several hundred meters *Capable of firing different types of arrows **Homing arrows that cause explosions for more immediate power **Arrows that spread in a fan-like pattern for more destruction (Which means she can fire more than one arrow at one time) **One arrow at a time for accuracy **Giant laser-like arrows for power *Made of magical energy *Can destroy large buildings in one shot with an arrow *Can be regenerated in moments' time if lost or broken Holy Bow *Just like her Rose Branch Bow, just far more powerful *Stretches across universe Magical Girl Powers *Superhuman speed *Superhuman durability *Superhuman reflexes *Body takes no damage without Soul Gem getting hit **Which includes getting knocked through buildings without feeling pain Goddess Powers *Healing **Can heal herself or others *Tirelessness *Can fly through dimensions *Exists in all timelines, across all universes Feats *Has defeated countless witches thanks to Homura resetting the timeline over and over *Strongest Magical Girl even before godhood *Defeated Walpurgisnacht in just one shot in one timeline **And the Earth, hell even the Universe for that matter along with Walpurgis *Ascended to godhood after wishing to erase all witches from existence *Now saves Magical Girls from their fates, watches over humanity, and fights her own witch all at once thanks to existing on more than one plane Faults *Soul Gem is a weak point *Even if the Soul Gem isn't destroyed, she feels intense pain through it *Very naive Lightning Farron History Claire Farron ended up having her father dieing at a very young age, and her mother ended up succumbing to an unknown illness once she turned fifteen. With nobody else to turn to, she ended up raising her younger sister, Serah Farron , to overcome the pain of both of their parents' death, as they wished to become an adult as quickly as possible. Claire Farron then changed her first name to 'Lightning', despite still being a normal child who just wanted to be loved. After graduating high school, Lightning joined the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment (Or the GCBSR) under her superior, Lieutenant Amodar, obtaining a rank of a sergeant and was scheduled for officer training. But she began to lose sight of her goals, and worked many hours while being forced to spend little time with Serah, which was something that Lightning ultimately started to regret. Death Battle Info *Name: Lightning Farron (Formerly Claire Farron) *Age: 24 (521 in Lightning Returns) *Gender: Female *Height: 5'7" *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment sergeant, A knight protecting the goddess Etro in Valhalla, Savior Blazefire Saber *Lightning's signature weapon *Balanced in both physical and magic attacks *Is part of the Gunblade line, where it has a "Gun-Mode" which fires projectiles and a "Blade-Mode" where it's used for close-range *Can be upgraded to the Flamberge, firing bullets with higher velocity Arsenal *Gladius *Lifesaber *Hauteclaire *Axis Blade *Lionheart *Organyx *Apocalypse *Zantetsuken Commando *Attack *Blindside *Blitz *Faultsiphon *Jeopardize *Launch *Lifesiphon *Powerchain *Ravage *Ruin *Ruinga *Scourge *Smite Ravager *Fearsiphon *Overwhelm *Vigor *Firaga *Fira *Flamestrike *Blizzara *Froststrike *Thundaga *Sparkstrike *Watera *Aquastrike *Aerora Sentinel *Counter *Deathward *Elude *Evade *Fringeward *Provoke *Reprieve Saboteur *Deprotega *Deshelllga *Imperilga *Jinx *Poisonga Army of One *Lightning's full ATB skill *Similar to that of a Limit Break *Eleven fast strikes from Lightning's gunblade, along with heavy kicks *Can be used in mid-air or on the ground *Uses Lightning's strength stat to calculate the damage *Ignores physical resistance Knight of Etro *Servant to the goddess Etro *In a garb of armor *Wields Overture, Lightning's new signature weapon *'Attacks:' **Snipe **Lightning Strike **Ullr's Shield **Focused Bolts **Graviton Mines Commando (Knight of Etro) *Attack *Ruin *Blitz *Launch *Smite *Armor Breaker *Lifesiphon *Faultsiphon *Mind Piercer *Auto-Bravery *Adrenaline *Blindside *Ravage *Scourge *Ruinga *Legion of One (Limit) Savior Lightning *A figure of legend *Practically conceptual *Tasked with saving her sister, Serah's soul *Made a world free of gods *Has it's own tune, nicknamed "The Saviors Words" Feats *Able to stand toe-to-toe with Caius Ballad *Overpowered Bhunivelze on her own and defeated the deity with the power of humanity's souls *Able to keep up with the likes of Odin *Practically became the new Etro Faults *Headstrong or impulsive **Though as Savior Lightning, this is no longer a problem Advantages and Disadvantages Madoka Kaname Advantages *Nigh-Omnipresent at least *Arguably higher destructive capacity *Would be difficult to kill off, even without the Soul Gem *Practically unlimited stamina *Superior long-range Disadvantages *Naive *Soul Gem can still leave her vulnerable Lightning Farron Advantages *Has defeated gods before *Can take advantage of Madoka's naivety *Could potentially combat against Madoka's soul gem if given the chance, or if she knows about it *Has the advantage against base Madoka *Variety *Superior close-range Disadvantages *If she doesn't know about Madoka's soul gem, then it would be incredibly difficult to kill her off *If this ends up going down to a long-ranged fight, Lightning sadly wouldn't have much to go off of *Less in destructive potential, despite still having a bunch of it Verdict Now this, this is easily gonna be one of Madoka's most difficult match-ups she could have. Lightning is an incredibly deadly foe to face off against, even when she's at her weakest, she's fought against gods to the point of practically becoming one herself, kept up with Odin, etc. She's easily one of the most overpowered characters I've used so far, but then again, so is Madoka. She's destroyed a universe in her fight against Walpurgisnacht, defeated countless witches including her own, and became a goddess herself. So who wins? Well, it all just depends on who would be able to kill off the other faster, and the scenarios. It would of course start out with the base Lightning and base Madoka, and in a situation like that, Lightning would take that one without too much trouble, she's stronger, faster and could potentially resolve the Soul Gem situation with all of her attacks, and she would be able to take enough punishment to figure it out. But there's two other scenarios that could follow this, the first one being that Madoka would use up so much of her power that she'd end up unleashing the last thing she wanted to unleash, her witch, Kriemhield Gretchen. I didn't cover her witch due to the lack of info, but basically it's a planet-sized behemoth of a witch that's supposedly stronger than Walpurgisnacht. This would be likely where Knight of Etro comes into play, but as of who wins, it would likely be Lightning once again due to the Knight of Etro being scaled up to Caius Ballad, who is Large Planet level as opposed to the Planet-Level witch. But the second and the scenario that everybody wants me to cover is the two combatants at their godhood peaks, Goddess Madoka (Or as I've discovered recently sometimes referred to as Ultimate Madoka or Godoka) against Savior Lightning, who would likely still have access to her abilities, on a much larger scale however. Now this is where it gets difficult, Lightning defeated Bhunivelze, who created a new universe while the original was getting consumed by chaos. So it's likely that Lightning would be able to take attacks that Madoka would dish out for quite a while, and even combat against her, which is more than I can say for other combatants who fought the magical girl. In fact this fight doesn't come down to destructive capacity at all, it boils down to if Lightning can take advantage of the Soul Gem in time. Which, is debatable to be honest, even if she did figure it out it would still be incredibly difficult due to Madoka's nigh omnipresence, and by the time she does figure it out, Lightning would have already wasted a bunch of her stamina just trying to fight against Madoka, while her foe is tireless. If she manages to find an opening to destroy the Soul Gem, as well as having enough stamina to make an attack, then the victor would end up being Lightning. Any other instance when it comes to Goddess Madoka VS Savior Lightning, the victor would be Madoka. So what does this say for the fight itself? Well, it ultimately depends on what you interpret it so be, Lightning could win, Madoka could win, it's all down to interpretation. And with the Goddess Madoka vs Savior Lightning ultimately being the most important case out of all of them on my end, and ultimately it's just more likely that Lightning would end up too exhausted to fight back against Madoka in the long run before getting finished off instead of the shattering of Madoka's soul gem. Believe me when I say that this fight was immensly difficult on a personal standpoint let alone research stand point, as ridiculous as this may sound, researching through Final Fantasy XIII actually got me invested in the Final Fantasy series, and I'd be more than welcome to tackle this series again in the future instead of just one last other fight in Season 5. But the decision is ultimately made, and in the closest Season Finale I've done, the conclusive winner of this match is the magical girl Madoka Kaname. Amazo.jpg|Amazo Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic Guts.jpg|Guts Igarashi ganta.jpg|Ganta Igarashi Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy KuramaOfficial.png|Kurama Raven.jpg|Raven InuYasha.png|Inuyasha Seras Victoria.jpg|Seras Victoria Lady.jpg|Lady Palutena.jpeg|Palutena Eden.png|Eden The Winter Soldier.jpg|The Winter Soldier Image-1418864032.jpg|The Masked Man James Bond Sean Connery.jpg|James Bond The-transporter-20110822060348992-3512283.jpg|Frank Martin Guilmon b.jpg|Guilmon War.jpg|War Sailor-Moon-sailor-moon-33978582-562-841.jpg|Sailor Moon Reimu SWR.jpg|Reimu Hakurei Arceus.png|Arceus Chakravartin.jpg|Chakravartin Pyron.jpg|Pyron Unicron.jpg|Unicron Alucard.jpg|Alucard Movie Blade.png|Blade Griffith.jpg|Griffith Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh Madoka Kaname.jpg|Madoka Kaname Lightning.jpg|Lightning Farron Category:Blog posts